Ella es Anna
by FrostDan
Summary: Elsa es llevada a un lugar muy peculiar por sus mejores amigos, justo el día en el que parecía que todo le había salido mal. Cansada de ser la señorita perfecta, la puesta en escena le presenta a una pelirroja que la hará tambalear en su sitio. El primer amor no siempre tiene que ser el más romántico. Elsanna. No incesto. Mayores de edad (?).
1. copo de nieve

Frozen no me pertenece, desgraciadamente, sino tendríamos demasiado incesto por parte de las dos hermanas y toda una sociedad estaría encima de Disney.

Al menos seríamos felices~

Esta será una historia bastante breve, de unos tres capítulos si al caso, o puede que termine en el siguiente. Sólo estoy con insomnio y pues... ha salido esto.

Advertencias: escenas sexuales, no ahora, pero en el siguiente pueden estar muy seguros. Así que si no gustas de estos temas, puedes leer este capítulo como uno solo con final feliz y ya.

Unas sinceras disculpas por todos los errores que podrían encontrar, el sueño ya va entrando y no estoy en las mejores condiciones para corregir todo sin terminar dormida sobre el teclado. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Antes de que lo olvide, les invito a leer mi otro fic Elsanna: Música para la señorita Storm. Pueden encontralo en mi perfil :)

Disfruten.

* * *

Copo de nieve

Elsa apretó los dedos en el sofá negro de piel, conteniendo su nerviosismo y la intoxicante mezcla de diversión e incomodidad que sentía cada vez que respiraba. Si se viera a sí misma en este momento, pero con unos años menos, probablemente no podría creer jamás la escena que se reproducía ante ella. Era absurda, incoherente; después de todo, ella había recibido la mejor educación y todas las clases de etiqueta posibles hasta que terminó la universidad. Eso apenas, oficialmente, hace unas horas. Seguramente mañana tampoco lo creería, y si era sincera, tampoco quería recordar nada que tuviera que ver con esto. Así que cuando Kristoff, su mejor amigo le ofreció una copa de vino, la rubia no protestó ante el intento de su amigo de quererla llenar de alcohol; bebió todo el contenido en menos de diez segundos.

—Wow, wow. Tranquila, pequeña rubia —Kristoff se burló con una sonrisa y volvió a llenar su copa completamente. Elsa agradeció con un asentimiento y se hundió en el sofá—. Esa copa te ha costado al menos cien dólares —le dio un golpecito en el hombro—. Ya te dije que sólo disfrutes el momento, no tienes que embriagarte. Pero si quieres, puedes dejar de escatimar en gastos y enseguida pediré las mejores botellas.

—Pero no creo que te quieras perder lo mejor de la noche —completó Flynn, otro de sus amigos, con una sonrisa cautivante.

Agradeció a la penumbra, interrumpida apenas por unas luces que iluminaban el espacio, cuando el rubor por culpa del alcohol y la nada desagradable vista que tenía se intensificó ante las palabras de su amigo. Era muy notorio lo que estaba sintiendo.

A los lados, nada cerca de ellos, se encontraban más sofás que aún no estaban ocupados. Ellos habían preferido el más alejado de todos simplemente porque Elsa quería conservar su anonimato a pesar de que su amigo le repitió un centenar de veces que en ese lugar a nadie le interesaba quién era. Algunas mesas al frente eran ocupadas por varios hombres que sonreían como si estuvieran en el séptimo cielo. Le sorprendió encontrar incluso a unas mujeres, bastante jóvenes, que bebían vino como ellos y se divertían con el espectáculo. Y el espectáculo era, básicamente, mujeres bailando en poca ropa y entreteniéndolos toda la noche; porque Elsa estaba segura que no muchos de los que se encontraban ahí siquiera se habían dado cuenta que las chicas hacían una especie de obra en el escenario. Algunas incluso tenían diálogos.

Kristoff le había hablado de ese lugar muchos meses antes, en lo que quiso llevarla a base de mentiras piadosas y secuestros espontáneos; en ambos casos, ella jamás pisó el lugar hasta entonces, justo el día de la graduación, el mismo día en el que su papá le presentó a Hans Islas, el chico con el que querían que se casara. Elsa había explotado después de la presentación, y en un intento por defender su futuro ante su padre, le había soltado todo lo que escondió por años: ella era lesbiana. Seguidamente, Elsa abandonó las oficinas de su papá y no regresó; esperaba, por supuesto, que él tampoco asistiera a su ceremonia de graduación. Desde entonces no habían hablado, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que se reuniera con él y entonces pudiera enfrentar de nueva cuenta su destino.

Lo que importaba ahora es que realmente estaba cansada de guardar las apariencias incluso consigo misma, así que ese día, cuando Kristoff propuso ir al lugar sin realmente tener esperanzas de que la rubia aceptara, ella aceptó. Ahora se encontraba bebiendo y observando sin mucha vergüenza —gracias al vino— a todas las chicas que pisaban el escenario y hacían un trabajo espectacular para entretenerlos a todos.

—Va a sonar horrible en tus oídos —Flynn dijo y se sentó a su lado, aprovechando que Kristoff había ido a los sanitarios—, y posiblemente Kristoff me matará si se entera, pero si te gusta algunas de las chicas… —Elsa levantó una delgada ceja con reservada confusión, haciendo trabajar a su cerebro el doble de rápido para intentar entender lo que su castaño amigo quería decirle como sugerencia—. Ya sabes… si te gusta alguna, podemos llegar a un acuerdo con la señora De Vil, seguramente no le negará nada a una Arendelle, después de todo, sólo será unas horas con alguna de sus chicas…

Elsa abrió la boca, pero se encontró con que esta había quedado completamente seca. Lo que Flynn había dicho estaba claro incluso para un lerdo. ¡Él estaba sugiriendo que se acostara con una mujer, ya, ese día! Una de las chicas de la señora De Vil, la dueña del curioso lugar. Si bien sabía que el establecimiento permitía sólo la entrada a mayores de edad por las insinuantes y acaloradas puestas en escena, estaba claro que ese lugar no era un centro de prostitución. Todo era tan… artístico. Sin contar que no cualquiera podía entrar si no se tenía una buena suma de dinero en varios bancos del mundo.

—Oh… —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de aclararse la garganta y despejar su mente. Era mayor de edad, responsable y segura de sí misma. Tenía que decir algo más—. Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Para su sorpresa, Flynn le regaló una brillante sonrisa que se tradujo a una intensa felicidad burbujeando en su pecho. Él y Krystoff eran sus mejores amigos de la universidad, por lo tanto, también eran las únicas personas que fueron conscientes de sus preferencias sexuales por años.

—Entonces… Si de pronto estás segura de esto, sólo dime la palabra mágica cuando nos estemos por ir, no sé, qué tal: copo de nieve.

Elsa sonrió de cualquier modo. Era una palabra muy tierna como para significar algo muy sexual. Antes de que pudiera aceptar, Kristoff regresó con una sonrisa en el rostro y se sentó en el medio de ellos dos, después extendió sus brazos y los abrazó. El alcohol estaba dañando una parte de él.

—Flynn, usted, querido amigo, tiene que ir al baño ahora mismo. Hay una chica, me pasó una toalla y me ha regalado un poco de colonia, ella es definitivamente caliente. ¿No creen que todo aquí lo es? —Preguntó como si fuera un menor de cinco años y estuviera hablando de una fuente de chocolate—. Oh, Elsa, sigues aquí, no estoy seguro si la que está en el tocador de mujeres lo es. Puedes intentar ir a ver.

Elsa se trasladó hacia la pequeña mesa que contenía sus copas y el vino. Sirvió más para todos y se volvió a acomodar en el brazo libre de Kristoff. Los tres levantaron sus copas al aire y se miraron entre sí. Posiblemente se veían muy ridículos abrazados uno entre otros, pero en ese momento no le importó mucho eso.

—Por la graduación —Flynn dijo.

—Por la sexy chica de hace un rato —Kristoff sonrió.

Era su turno. Elsa no tuvo que pensar mucho sus palabras antes de chocar su copa con las de sus amigos.

—Por la libertad.

Era ya muy entrada la noche cuando las luces se apagaron y sus amigos empezaron a emitir gritos de emoción. Algunas personas empezaron a aplaudir ante la expectativa de lo que seguía, Elsa casi podía escuchar los tambores retumbando en sus oídos ya que, al parecer, este era el número especial que todos estaban esperando. Quiso preguntarle a Kristoff qué es lo que se venía a continuación, pero lo vio tan emocionado y ebrio, que prefirió guardarse las preguntas dentro para que fueran contestadas en unos segundos. Una voz con tintes de sensualidad habló.

—Ahora… La señorita Anne los tendrá un momento pegados a sus asientos. Asegúrense de tener los ojos en el mismo sitio cuando el espectáculo termine.

Hubo un murmullo de risitas ante la broma y una sola luz iluminó el escenario casi vacío, ocupado por una sola silla de madera. Se hizo el silencio. La luz se apagó completamente otra vez y pudo escuchar el "Esto te va a encantar" de Kristoff con claridad. La misma luz de hace un rato empezó a iluminar el centro, sólo que esta vez fue encendiéndose poco a poco, casi seductoramente. El corazón de Elsa golpeó abruptamente su pecho cuando una figura femenina, ahora ocupando la silla, fue dejándose ver con transparencia.

La chica tenía las piernas abiertas y la mano derecha en el medio de ellas, sosteniendo con firmeza un bastón oscuro que se mantenía en posición vertical. Su mano izquierda retenía sobre su cabeza, con la palma casi abierta, un sombrero negro elegante. Estaba en una posición de tal manera que su rostro miraba el suelo y su espalda se curvaba con un aire demasiado erótico hacia el público. Vestía una simple camisa blanca de mangas largas, que se ajustaba perfectamente a cada contorno de su cuerpo; sus guantes también eran blancos, y su cuello estaba adornado con una pajarita negra a juego con sus zapatos de tacos altos y los shorts extra cortos. Elsa bajó la vista hasta sus piernas cubiertas de unas medias negras que, sin embargo, dejaban ver cierta palidez de la piel que se encontraba tras ellas. Por el momento, era una completa desconocida para Elsa.

La rubia no podía despegar la vista del escenario. Una música de fondo empezó a sonar, y la ahora desconocida abrió la boca en un susurro melódico a juego con las tonalidades que se disipaban en las paredes. Elsa no pudo contener su sorpresa cuando entendió que la chica había empezado a cantar, y el saltito que la hundió más en el mullido sofá divirtió a sus dos amigos que ahora la miraban con curiosidad. De pronto, la actriz levantó el rostro hacia el público y Elsa se encontró con los ojos más preciosos que había observado en toda su vida, de un color azul profundo y claro, como el cielo en las tardes de verano. Un mechón de cabello rubio fresa se coló por el rabillo del ojo de Anne, con un movimiento de su mano izquierda y una sonrisa que derritió por completo a Elsa en su lugar, apartó el mechón y se concentró en la canción. Se había levantado de su sitio y daba pasos que, en otro momento, le hubieran parecido muy exagerados a la rubia; pero justo ahí, viendo cómo las caderas de Anne se movían de un lado para otro y sus muslos se tensaban lo suficientemente como para hacer de ella algo maravilloso, a Elsa no pudo importarle menos si de pronto la chica decidía hacer más de esos movimientos con otras partes de su cuerpo.

No sabía qué carajos estaba cantando Anne, y realmente no le importaba mucho a pesar de que no había dejado de seguir la letra desde que inició; lo que sí entendía perfectamente era que su pulso martilleaba con fuerza en sus venas y algo caliente se arremolinaba bajo su vientre en una sensación que no había sentido hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. No estaba segura si todo se debía al efecto del alcohol y las luces o, bien, al efecto que Anne estaba provocando en ella mientras se movía con parsimonia en el escenario con esos gestos de autosuficiencia y erotismo desbordante.

Entonces, en algún punto de la canción, Anne se quitó el sombrero y dejó ver su cabello pelirrojo, oscurecido por el cambio de luces. El peinado que llevaba, que en un principio parecía imposible de destruir, fue desecho con un movimiento ágil de su mano. Ahora las ondas caían libremente sobre sus hombros. La canción siguió y Elsa jamás se había sentido tan estúpidamente anonadada en su vida, era como si estuviera mirando la maravilla más grande del universo, ofrecida como tributo en aquel escenario que empezaba a no hacerle justicia a la voz de la pelirroja.

Anne sonrió en un descanso, cuando la música siguió y ella se volvió a sentar en la silla y la pajarita negra que llevaba en su cuello desapareció. Elsa tragó saliva cuando los dedos de la chica se movieron arriba de su pecho y empezaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Como si fuera lo más casual del mundo, siguió cantando con una sonrisa descarada y dejó su trabajo a medias para doblar las piernas y levantar sutilmente una ceja. El público gritó un "sí" bastante emocionado, Elsa no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido hasta que Anne bajó las escaleras que la llevarían hacia las personas. Todos sus sentidos puestos en ella, los ojos de la rubia recorrieron el cuello desnudo de la chica, se mordió el labio inferior cuando notó que su escote era demasiado prominente ahora que la blusa estaba fuera de lugar y a medio camino de ser despojada. Seguramente llevaba lencería, lencería negra para ser muy precisos. Elsa estaba cayendo lentamente.

La luz la iluminaba solo a Anne mientras caminaba entre todos y le daba un golpe en la mano a los que intentaban tocarla; siempre con esa sonrisa divertida en el rostro. La actriz siguió caminando, cantando, moviéndose de una manera que debía estar en contra de la ley. Anne se siguió acercando a Elsa.

Espera, ¿qué?

La luz, entonces, las iluminaba a ellas dos. Sólo a ellas dos. Elsa estaba muda. El anonimato había desaparecido por completo, ya que estaba segura que todas las personas de esa sala la estaban mirando en ese instante, o miraban a Anne. De cualquier modo, jamás había sentido ese deseo de que todas esas personas envidiaran su situación. Krystoff y Flynn ya no se encontraban con ella, así que la chica se sentó a su lado y dobló las piernas como en el escenario, descansó una mano en el hombro de Elsa y con la otra tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarla; apenas rozándola con sus dedos.

—_Entonces, aquí estás y aquí estoy… Naufragando en este mar azul. Oh sí, en este mar azul_ —Anne cantó muy cerca de ella, haciendo que su aliento rozara su boca y parte de su barbilla.

Sus miradas conectaron, Elsa escaneó por primera vez el rostro adornado de pecas de la chica y fue bajando hasta su cuello. Una limpia gota de sudor bajaba hasta perderse más abajo de sus pechos. No podía respirar. Ahora que la tenía más cerca de lo que había planeado, se dio cuenta que no podía ser mayor que ella. Se veía tan pequeña, que no podía creer que fuera mayor de edad y se encontrara trabajando en un lugar como aquel. Si Elsa se hubiera topado en la calle a esa chica, posiblemente jamás habría notado que detrás de esos ojos infantiles se escondía una fuerza desbordante de sensualidad y lujuria que la estaba dejando en trance.

Anne arrastró sus dedos a su mejilla y Elsa sintió una corriente eléctrica viajando directamente hasta su nuca. Estaba rígida. La respiración contenida salió disparada en un suspiro ahogado que, por supuesto, hubiera sido bastante vergonzoso en otra ocasión con una sala llena de personas. ¿Alguien podía escuchar a su corazón latiendo a mil por hora? La pelirroja dejó de cantar y le sonrió, pero esta vez a Elsa le supo diferente, pues había sido más dulce que otra cosa. Una neblina se estancó en sus pensamientos cuando los dedos de Anne viajaron hasta su nuca y sus cálidos labios se encontraron en su cuello dándole un casto beso. Elsa sintió el roce que produjo el cabello de la chica contra el inicio de su mejilla y de un momento a otro el mundo se le vino abajo cuando fue consciente que Anne se estaba levantando.

Elsa no era muy conocida por sus ataques de ansiedad, ni por ser la mujer más precipitada del mundo. No era nada de eso. Ella era todo lo contrario, era serena, calculadora, con ataques maniáticos de perfección y, sin embargo, ahora la ausencia de todo eso había brillado cuando tomó de la muñeca a la menuda pelirroja y tiró de ella hacia sí; Anne perdió el equilibrio y terminó en los muslos de la rubia de ojos azules. Los nervios de Elsa se habían disipado y el posible ridículo que estaba haciendo dejó de importarle desde hace mucho rato. Sintió la presión del cuerpo de la pelirroja en ella, y cómo sus medias rasparon contra su pantalón, como si buscara un espacio para abrirse.

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres, querido extranjero? ¿No te has llevado lo suficiente de mí? _—sin perder el hilo, Anne siguió cantando, intentando acomodarse en su regazo sin para no perder la atención del público—. _Te vi vagando entre la gente, ¿estás tan perdido como yo? No creerías si te dijera cuánto te deseo _—. Su vista de nuevo en Elsa—. _Y sí, aquí estoy, naufragando en este mar azul. Sí, en este mar azul._

La música cesó. Una lluvia de aplausos se escuchó por todo el lugar, al igual que unos silbidos de excitación. No todos los días se veía a dos hermosas mujeres en esa posición frente al público, y menos cuando una rompía la puesta en escena de la otra y la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que abría los ojos después de tanto tiempo. Elsa tardó en darse cuenta que todo había acabado.

—Buena atrapada —Anne dijo, acomodando en la acción el cuello de la blusa de Elsa—. Ahora estás mejor.

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, la chica se había alejado completamente con dirección a los camerinos.

Kristoff y Flynn se volvieron a sentar a su lado. Ella en el medio. Aún no podía gesticular palabras y sentía que el beso de Anne estaba quemando su cuello y todo su cuerpo. Sus dos amigos la miraron con una sonrisa evidente en sus rostros; se burlaban de ella.

—Entonces… pensamos que ibas a ver el mejor espectáculo lésbico y artístico de tu vida, pero al parecer nuestra chica decidió salir sola en esta ocasión—anunció como si nada Kristoff—. El lado positivo es que jamás la había visto fuera del escenario y en encima de alguien, en el buen término de la palabra.

—Ella es el orgullo de De Vil, muchos la prefieren porque es un tanto… Tú sabes, casta —Flynn dijo ahora, llenando los espacios vacíos que debía saber sobre la pelirroja—. Y vaya que han hecho una escena.

Elsa pensó en todo lo que le había ocurrido últimamente. En lo que podría ocurrirle después. Pensó en todo lo que se había perdido gracias al miedo que la estuvo consumiendo los últimos años y cómo es que todas esas responsabilidades habían dañado, de alguna u otra forma, todo lo que ella era en verdad. Se recostó en el sofá y, para tranquilidad de sus amigos que se habían preocupado por su silencio, dio media sonrisa de satisfacción y dijo lo primero que se le cruzó en la mente.

—Copo de nieve.

Kristoff no entendió nada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar de qué se trataba todo eso, Flynn se había levantado de su lugar en un salto.

—Dame diez minutos. Sólo diez minutos, lo prometo.

Dicho eso, se había perdido entre las mesas que se encontraban más allá del escenario.

Gracias a los cielos, Kristoff estaba muy borracho como para preocuparse por las acciones de Flynn, así que sin pensar más en su huida, siguió bebiendo el whisky que habían pedido antes del espectáculo de Anne. Elsa sentía el corazón en sus oídos, realmente dicho esas palabras sin pensarlo detenidamente. ¿Qué haría si De Vil aceptaba dejar a Anne con ella? ¿En serio había sido lo suficientemente precipitada como para pensar en acostarse con una completa desconocida? Ella en verdad lo iba a hacer… ¿Pero y si todo esto implicaba una negación?

Jugaba con el borde de su vaso cuando Flynn llegó abatido a su lado. ¿Habían pasado los diez minutos? Se acercó a ella después de echarle un vistazo a Kristoff que se había entretenido con otra de las chicas.

—De Vil… —Suspiró—. Ella es una mujer difícil, digamos que se ha sentido entre halagada y sumamente molesta cuando le hice la propuesta. Ella no esperaba que… Tuve que decirle que se trataba de ti. La cuestión es que Anne es intocable, Elsa; es el pequeño trofeo de la mujer, así que no aceptó. Pero dijo que si no te importaba, cualquiera de sus demás chicas estaría completamente dispuesta a… complacerte.

De pronto, Elsa se sintió sumamente avergonzada de toda la situación. Ni siquiera el alcohol aplacó ese sentimiento. Era demasiado que uno de tus mejores amigos tuviera que maniobrar todo aquello.

—Yo no…

—Ella también sabía que no querías a nadie más —su amigo sonrió—. Y yo también. Así que te ha enviado esto —Flynn le extendió una tarjeta—. Pase a los camerinos sin que los guardias te saquen las entrañas antes de que intentes siquiera dar un paso hacia adelante.

—Esto es…

—Le han avisado a la chica que irás, pero no te emociones, si intentas algo, De Vil me hizo prometer que te diría que ella misma te cortaría el brazo.

Elsa no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario. De cierta forma, le alegraba que la mujer se haya negado ante la idea de ofrecer a Anne. Ella no quería comprar unas horas con la chica. Así que le hubieran ofrecido un pase a los camerinos había resultado mejor que cualquier otra cosa. La iba a conocer.

—Entonces… ve por tu copo de nieve —Su amigo le dio un leve empujoncito para que se levantara—. En todo caso, yo me llevaré a Kristoff, creo que apenas está consciente de todo.

Elsa esperó a que sus amigos se fueran para que al fin decidiera levantarse. Siguió el recorrido que Anne había hecho antes. Unos guardias, de al menos veinte centímetros más altos que ella le taparon el paso hasta que les enseñó el pase que De Vil le había enviado. Entrar al extenso pasillo que la llevaría hasta la pelirroja fue otra cosa, en el camino se encontró con algunos camerinos abiertos en donde unas chicas se maquillaban para las siguientes presentaciones. Unas cuantas le sonrieron mientras la miraban de arriba abajo cuando la reconocieron. Por supuesto que lo hicieron, su familia siempre salía en el periódico por el motivo que fuera.

Y al final, justo a la derecha, una puerta cerrada. Era el espacio de Anne. Elsa levantó su mano envuelta en un puño para golpear la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino para respirar profundo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello; aún lo llevaba recogido. Las ansias se amontonaron en su pecho. También seguía vestida con el traje de oficina que había usado esa tarde para reunirse con su padre. Por un momento quiso sentirse menos incómoda con ese vestuario.

Dio dos golpecitos a la puerta y esperó dos segundos antes de que una ya conocida voz dijera "adelante".

Elsa se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, ahora cerrada. La habitación era lo suficientemente espaciosa para todas las cosas que se encontraban ahí. A su izquierda, el vestuario de la pelirroja le daba la bienvenida y, más allá, un espejo enorme, iluminado con varios focos a su alrededor, le devolvía su reflejo. Se encontró con que no se veía para nada como la Elsa profesional de todos los días, en cambio, esta era bastante torpe e indecisa. Anne también miraba a su reflejo con una sonrisa; estaba sentada, con la cabeza descansando en su mano derecha.

—Así que es todo un halago que la señorita Arendelle solicite mis servicios —dijo. Elsa parpadeó sin entender. Un sonrojo furioso cubrió su extrema palidez enseguida.

Ella sabía. Anne sabía de lo que el tonto de Flynn había hablado con De Vil. Nunca se había sentido más tonta en su vida. Y ridiculizada, por lo tanto.

—Yo… Pido unas sinceras disculpas —apresuró—. Su acto me ha impresionado demasiado, y siento haberme comportado así antes, no quería que pensara que yo, bueno, estaba comprándola para… Me alegro que la señora De Vil haya dicho que me cortaría el brazo —¿Qué había dicho? Anne soltó una risita sin mirarla de frente aún, siguiendo su monólogo en el espejo—, sinceramente, agradezco el pase para abordar su camerino, no es que quiera hacer algo con usted porque yo en verdad quiero pero… Oh, por dios, finge que no escuchaste eso. Estoy siendo la persona menos elocuente en este momento, sólo…

—Soy Anna, Anna Summers.

Anna se levantó y caminó hacia ella sin apartar la vista de su sonrojado rostro, como si todo lo que había dicho no le importara ni en lo más mínimo.

—Anna… —repitió Elsa, siendo consciente que ese era el verdadero nombre de la chica.

—¿También te llamas Anna? —Bromeó la pelirroja.

—No, Elsa, es… Elsa.

—Elsa es lindo.

Las dos se miraron con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Elsa se dio cuenta que Anna se había cambiado y ahora llevaba una falda con volantes, una blusa de color melocotón que acentuaba el tono de su cabello y unas sandalias bajas; su cabello había sido recogido en dos trenzas. Ella, definitivamente, no era la persona que estaba en el escenario hace un momento, ¿cómo alguien podía cambiar tanto? ¿Cómo alguien podía pasar de ser la persona más sexy del mundo a ser la más adorable y tierna? Por lo tanto, si la rubia creía que lo que había sucedido hace un momento fue amor a primera vista, ahora estaba complemente segura, no importando que todo sonara de lo más ridículo e irreal.

—¿Sólo ha venido a disculparse, Elsa? —preguntó Anna con un tonito juguetón, acercándose más a ella.

Elsa dio un paso hacia atrás y su espalda se encontró con la puerta cerrada.

—Sí, bueno, no… Yo no sé por qué he venido —confesó—. Sólo… quería verte, a pesar de la advertencia de que podía salir sin un brazo. Disculparme, por lo tanto, fue lo más sensato. Y lo más tonto porque sólo he dicho cosas muy ridículas. Insisto, no quiero que me veas como una pervertida que quiere satisfacer sus deseos contigo…

Aunque realmente, ahora que lo pensaba, eso era lo que en un inicio quería.

—No he pensado en ningún momento eso —Anna ignoró la barrera invisible que Elsa había puesto y siguió avanzando hacia ella—. Pero si crees necesario todas estas disculpas, te perdonaría en un segundo si me invitas a una taza de chocolate caliente el día que creas necesario —. Sintió los dedos de Anna rozar con los suyos—. Y ya que mi compañera no ha llegado hoy, ¿serías tan amable, noble caballero, de llevarme a mi hogar?

Sus amigos habían hablado de un espectáculo lésbico. ¿Anna tenía pareja, la misma que no se encontraba hoy? No se pudo haber sentido con más mala suerte.

—Estás… ¿con alguien?

—Vivo sola —Anna le guiñó un ojo y la haló contra ella. Sus cuerpos se encontraron muy juntos, y ya sea por los zapatos altos de Elsa o las sandalias bajas de Anna, la pelirroja resultó ser del tamaño perfecto en ese momento que hundió su rostro en el cuello de Elsa y susurró unas débiles palabras que hicieron que las piernas de la rubia se tambalearan—. No creerías cuánto te deseo —repitió la letra de la canción anterior—. Y sí, aquí estoy, naufragando en este mar azul. Oh, sí, en este mar azul.

Anna despegó un poco los talones del suelo para ponerse de puntillas, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Elsa y, al siguiente segundo, sus labios estaban más que juntos.

* * *

Pronto tendré la siguiente parte.


	2. Castillo y soledad

**ADVERTENCIAS: CONTENIDO +18**

**Esto es tan vergonzoso XD**

**-se va a confesar a su iglesia más cercana (¿?)-**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Castillo y soledad**

Los labios de Elsa estaban fríos, como si un cubo de hielo hubiera surcado su superficie mucho antes de que Anna la apresara entre la pared y su cuerpo. Quizá su presión no era la correcta, quizá los años en soledad hacía a las personas más frías, en serio, sin llenar todo de metáforas y analogías que no se le daban del todo bien. Anna no sabía y, justo en ese instante que tuvo a la chica en donde siempre la quiso, le importaba muy poco lo que Elsa fuera en verdad; ya había gastado mucho de su tiempo imaginando y recreando a la reina de hielo que, hasta ese día, fue la utopía más grande que pudo haber tenido en toda su vida.

La rubia emitió un suspiro casi imperceptible entre sus labios, Anna sonrió en el acto y se separó, aun sosteniendo el rostro de Elsa en sus manos. Por más atrayente que le resultara la situación, ni siquiera pudo forzar algo más que el casto beso que le había plantado a la chica por miedo a que esta se desvaneciera y todo fuera un sueño; un recorte de periódico, una revista con su biografía, la noticia de día. Una Elsa lejana a la que sólo podía ver tras un manto entre su vida y lo irreal. Pero Elsa seguía ahí, anonadada y tangible ante ella.

Anna apartó el flequillo rubio de la mayor y arrastró sus dedos por su mentón. Las cejas de la pelirroja se curvaron, para su desgracia, en un gesto de total afecto. Elsa cerró los ojos, así que le dio otro beso, esta vez en su frente; y otros en su mejilla, nariz y, por último, en la comisura de sus labios. Se supone que no debería hacer eso. Se supone que debía aprovechar los acontecimientos y ser rápida; Elsa la olvidaría mañana, pero hoy… Ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo con gestos vacilantes y llenos de… Amor. La inútil verdad que se cernía en su garganta y envenenaba cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Sus pasos se arrastraron hacia atrás, temiendo haber hecho algo estúpido y fuera de lugar. Estaba permitido tomar las cosas con fuerza y sin vacilación, ¿pero con ternura? Eso era realmente ir más allá, era mostrar más de lo permitido, enseñar sentimientos hacia alguien que sólo quería divertirse contigo, ¿pero acaso ella también no lo quería? De Vil le había dicho con sorna que un Arendelle había puesto sobre la mesa todo un premio mayor por ella; a Anna le habría dado igual como tantas veces, ella no era una prostituta después de todo, pero enterarse de que ese Arendelle era, en realidad, la chica por la que había estado enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, la había descolocado por completo. Sobre todo cuando la reconoció entre el gentío y su voz se quebró en un susurro. Ella jamás creyó encontrarla en un lugar así, por eso cuando bajó del escenario con una renovada actitud lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia ella y cantarle todo lo que necesitaba que supiera; algo que había escondido dentro de ella y nada más.

De cualquier forma, negaría el dinero y cualquier contacto con ella. Pero entonces supo del pase a camerinos, sus nervios jugaron contra sí misma y en dos segundos había armado todo un plan. Iba a tener a Elsa esa noche, dejaría a un lado todos sus fantasmas y la olvidaría después o, en caso contrario, terminaría por enamorarse más y su mundo caería en pedazos; pero había nacido más que lista, y si este no era el maldito destino llevándola hacia ella, entonces no sabía de qué estúpida broma se trataba todo eso.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Elsa preguntó, aún tratando de adherirse a la puerta. Anna pensó seriamente en la respuesta, es por eso que siempre había preferido el sexo casual que combinar sentimientos y hacer toda una escena.

—¿Qué cosa? —claramente, no había pensado tanto después de todo—. Sólo fue un beso, señorita Arendelle, estoy segura que podrás vivir con eso. Al menos que, por supuesto, ese haya sido el primero y entonces esté en problemas por habértelo robado.

Elsa desvió la mirada. Anna quiso gritar en ese instante, ¡era imposible que ese haya sido su primer beso!

—No, no lo fue. No soy una cría.

—Eso imaginaba. Tus manos no parecían ser de una principiante en la escena que hemos puesto hoy, imagino que tendrás cierta… práctica con todo lo demás —se rio ante el gesto de la rubia y enseguida le dio la espalda.

Caminó hacia la silla en donde había dejado su bolso, pensando en cómo podía dominar todo de nuevo. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa cuando Elsa la miraba como si estuviera escaneándola de pies a cabeza, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos con milimétrica precisión. Podía ganarla en las palabras, no estaba segura si la otra chica siquiera se atrevería a decirle algo que no fueran oraciones amables y respetuosas, pero definitivamente estaba perdiendo en cuanto a presencia. Nadie podía ganar a la señorita Arendelle en ese empleo. Su cordura estaba tambaleando; y fue justo en ese instante de vacilación cuando sintió que Elsa tiró de su muñeca, como lo había hecho antes. Sus cuerpos se encontraron juntos nuevamente, sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y, por un momento, creyó quedarse sin respiración.

—Anna Summers —dijo la rubia, sosteniéndola con fuerza—. A menos que se ponga a gritar en este mismo instante y sus guardias terminen por noquearme, voy a besarla en tres segundos, y usted no podrá hacer mucho para detenerme.

Entonces Elsa se inclinó y la besó, o fue ella la que se inclinó antes; quizá ambas lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, apenas dándose cuenta de la urgencia a la que se habían sometido. Anna, que en ese mismo instante no pensaba, lo podría describir después como una desbordante pasión y anhelo surgiendo de entre sus poros, poco a poco. Sólo quería seguir moviendo sus labios para rozar los de Elsa, o hundirse en ellos con desespero hasta el final de sus días. Fundirse era la palabra, pero se había fundido hace tanto tiempo de amor por ella que esa palabra ya no lograba llenar los espacios vacíos que sus sentimientos emanaban.

Su lengua cepilló el labio inferior de la rubia, una leve separación y una mano de Elsa en su mejilla; de nuevo esos ojos azul zafiro puesto en los suyos; ennegrecidos, profundos, mortales. No hubo vuelta atrás, algo poseyó a sus cuerpos. Anna empujó a Elsa hacia ese sillón minimalista sin reposabrazos que era más bonito que cómodo, pero que logró el cometido propuesto en primera instancia: hacer que la caída de Elsa doliera menos que estar en el piso.

Elsa jadeó ante la acción de la pelirroja; sus manos temblaban. Y lo hicieron más cuando Anna la miró con un irremediable deseo en los ojos, le sonrió, se acercó a ella sin perder mucho tiempo y, sosteniendo el equilibrio con sus manos encima de los hombros de Elsa, puso cada una de sus piernas a los lados de su cadera. Sus labios se volvieron a unir apenas el cuerpo de Anna descansó completamente encima de ella.

Anna abrió la boca y atrapó la lengua de Elsa en otro beso, cada una tratando de ganar su propia batalla entre jadeos y suspiros entrecortados que buscaban derrotar al poco aire en sus pulmones. El primer beso era sólo un fantasma ahora, pues sus labios y dientes chocaban y se abrían para encontrarse unos con otros. El pecho de Anna fue bajando y subiendo. Antes de pudiera darse cuenta sus manos ya tiraban de la perfecta blusa de Elsa hacia afuera, sin importar de que el saco de la chica seguía más o menos en su lugar. Su falda fue subiendo gracias a las manos de la rubia que habían dejado de darle atención a su espalda y ahora se encontraban en otro punto más debajo de su espina dorsal. El gemido opacado por la boca de Elsa fue sustituido por otro cuando sintió el muslo de la rubia colarse en su centro, siendo cubierto sólo por su ropa interior, todo se sentía al igual que estar desnuda frente a ella.

Elsa paró de besarla y dejó descansar sus frentes juntas; sus manos en la cadera de Anna y esta apenas pudo ver lo que seguía: hizo presión hacia abajo y un torrente de placer empezó a desbordarse en la pelirroja mientras más jadeos empezaron a salir de su garganta. Su cuello fue ocupado ahora por unos labios fríos incluso ante la fricción; una estela de besos que iban y venían desde su oreja hasta su clavícula, que le dieron paso a pequeñas mordeduras que sólo intensificaron el deseo de Anna. Levantó la cabeza hacia arriba, permitiendo a su compañera seguir con su trabajo con más facilidad. Lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por cada punzada de placer que se presentaba en todo su cuerpo.

Sus dedos se hundieron más en los hombros de Elsa y, ya que lo pensaba mejor, no entendía cómo era posible que aún conservaran, ambas, toda su ropa, considerando que la temperatura de la habitación parecía haber subido muchos grados desde que Elsa terminó en ese sillón.

De nuevo centrándose y sus caderas dejándose llevar por si solas en un movimiento rítmico que la rubia parecía seguir con cada beso que dejaba en ella. Anna, con sola idea de saberse demasiado húmeda bajo su ropa interior la hizo considerar por un instante, bastante pequeño, el lugar en donde estaban y que toda una multitud de chicas podrían estar oyendo lo que ocurría tras esa puerta que marcaba su apellido. Todo eso se le olvido cuando la chica que tenía bajo ella se coló entre su blusa y de pronto se había adueñado de sus pechos con un solo movimiento bastante calculado.

—Elsa… La blusa —se urgió en un gruñido. Sólo quería quitarse todo el peso de encima, jamás le había pesado tanto la ropa.

—Sólo síguete moviendo Anna… —Elsa parecía ignorarla.

Parecía, hasta que cada uno de los botones fue abriéndose para dar paso a la lencería que tenía que llevar todos los días. Elsa miró a Anna desde abajo y, abriendo la boca apenas, se llevó a los labios su pezón izquierdo, cubierto por la tela negra, casi traslúcida del sujetador. El calor de Anna ya ardía con una intensidad sofocante para entonces y lo único que quería era sentir a Elsa por todas partes, sin importarle que la chica estuviera torturándola con esa lentitud embriagante. Podía sentir su núcleo lleno de deseo cuando Elsa hizo otro movimiento y ahora besó y mordisqueó su pecho completamente desnudo; sus suspiros se hicieron más pesados y ásperos, conteniendo todo grito que pudiera salir de su boca cada vez que Elsa dejaba un camino húmedo para trasladarse a otro espacio sin cubrir.

Por los infiernos que no se pudo aguantar. Una de sus manos dejó a Elsa y fue directo a su propia entrepierna y se arrastró por debajo de la tela para instalarse en aquel lugar que ya la estaba quemando. Una leve presión y toda su espina dorsal recibió mil choques eléctricos.

—Anna… Anna, ¿qué haces?

—Eso está muy claro —. Respondió antes de que empujara la cabeza de Elsa de nuevo hacia el trabajo maravilloso que había dejado para preguntarle algo muy obvio.

Elsa llevó sus manos detrás de la espalda de Anna para acariciar todo su contorno durante un rato, luego levantó el rostro mientras la pelirroja seguía dándose placer así misma aún encima de ella. Elsa no era una mentirosa, y esa escena que se reproducía en sus narices era la cosa más caliente que había visto en toda su vida. Con sus hombros adornados de centenares de pecas y luciendo unos maravillosos pechos, esa imagen podía hacerle toda una vida feliz, así todo lo que le quedara fuera horroroso. Anna se había erguido completamente y sus dedos se habían perdido entre su ropa interior desde hace un rato; y la rubia sólo pudo morderse el labio inferior cuando empezó a soltar gemidos de auténtico placer. Anna estaba a punto de llegar y ella no estaba participando gracias al maravilloso cuadro que enmarcaba la pelirroja. Se regañó.

Tomó el mentón de Anna e hizo que la mirara por un segundo, la pelirroja la miró y en un momento se encontraba protestando cuando Elsa la tomó de las muñecas y la ayudó a acomodarse en uno solo de sus muslos. Las protestas de Anna se fueron al drenaje cuando fue consciente de los planes de Elsa, y cuando esta besó su muñeca derecha y fue dejando otro hilo de besos por sus dedos hasta llegar al que estaba estimulándola hace un rato. Anna gimió cuando la boca de la rubia la envolvió y su lengua recitó círculos en su dedo varias veces, probando un poco de ella cada vez que se arrastró por todo el largo de su piel hasta la uña. ¿Elsa sabía siquiera del poder que tenía en ella?

Por supuesto que no, así que cuando la tomó de las caderas y la obligó a frotarse en ella, Anna ni siquiera se sorprendió ante la acción de la rubia que, por supuesto, había dejado olvidada la timidez en alguna parte del camerino. Estaba claro que en ese sillón no.

Anna molió sus caderas en Elsa, sintiendo su sangre hervir cada vez que su núcleo golpeaba con el maldito pantalón de la chica, pero todo estaba tan mojado y resbaladizo que eso simplemente ya no le importó, a excepción de haber arruinado posiblemente el vestuario de la rubia.

—Elsa… Te necesito… —habló entrecortada. Toda su vida estaba cortada desde ese instante y algo se volvía a formular, como si todo lo demás hubiera sido un error. Ella necesitaba a Elsa, claro, de todas las formas posibles; pero con esa frase justo en ese lugar, la rubia no sabría el trasfondo de cada palabra y aquello, de cierta forma, alegraba a la pelirroja; aunque también la estuviera matando al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos Anna, un poco más —Y Elsa hablándole al oído de esa manera. Ella posiblemente terminaría muerta.

Un poco, decía un poco, y lo único que había ahí eran embestidas contra Elsa. Anna estaba segura que los años montando a caballo en los terrenos de su padre estaban teniendo sus frutos; posiblemente no era el plan de su papá al querer que su hija aprendiera, pero carajo, montar a Elsa para estos fines valían mucho más que cualquier casa artística que su papá creyera.

Y luego, sus manos cerrándose tras la nuca de la rubia. Anna sabía que faltaba poco, podía sentirlo justo debajo de su vientre, una corriente arremolinarse con fuerza y desesperación. Unos empujes más, unas caricias más por parte de Elsa. Y sus labios mordiéndola de nuevo, llevándola al precipicio de sus emociones.

Anna gimió con fuerza cuando algo dentro de ella estalló de mil formas. Sus piernas se habían apretado con tanta fuerza en la chica, que apenas creía posible que todavía no se hubieran unido en una sola. Dejó escapar más jadeos cuando su cuerpo fue a caer encima de la otra, y cuando perdió el equilibrio y fuerzas como para mover siquiera un brazo, agradeció mentalmente que Elsa también estuviera ahí para abrazarla contra ella y acariciarla hasta que pudiera recomponerse al menos en el habla.

—Anna… —murmuró ahora en su oreja la rubia—. De Vil me va a cortar un brazo.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar una risa sincera, pues se había olvidado completamente del temor que Elsa parecía tenerle a su jefa. Como único recurso para tranquilizar a la chica, Anna llevó una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Elsa y enredó sus dedos en su cabello, dándole suaves masajes mientras la chica empezó a besar cerca de su nuca.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella… —Le susurró—. Y si quieres saber, aún tienes que llevarme a mi departamento.

Habían salido del local tratando de llamar lo menos posible la atención de los demás. La suerte estuvo con ellas ya que varias de las chicas hacían un número en el que se requerían a varias de ellas, así que los pasillos de camerinos estaban casi vacíos y nadie tuvo que ver en el desastre en el que se encontraban sus ropas, a pesar de que intentaron por todos los medios verse mejor. Pidieron un taxi que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlas; Elsa le agradeció el gesto con unos billetes extra de propina, y unos minutos después de tomar un elevador y dirigirse al piso de Anna entre besos y caricias en un espacio reducido sin gente, terminaron por casi tumbar la puerta y adentrarse a la oscuridad sin molestarse en encender las luces.

Anna enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Elsa, acción que hizo el trabajo de la rubia aún más difícil cuando quiso quitarle la blusa a Anna y terminaron en una pared, a punto de caerse. La pelirroja tan sólo parecía más que divertida con todo.

—Anna, no me dejas trabajar… —gruñó Elsa, poniendo todo su empeño para que Anna no cayera al piso; de respuesta sólo recibió la risita de la chica y sus labios bajando por su cuello.

—Tal vez es mi punto —jadeó Anna—. Veamos qué tal ágil es usted, mi valiente caballero.

—Vamos a la cama y terminemos con esto.

—Tenemos toda la noche…

—Son las tres —rezongó Elsa con un gemido cuando Anna mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y tiró un poco de él.

—Entonces tenemos toda la mañana.

No pudo seguir discutiendo. De alguna u otra forma tuvo que pisar el suelo y ser arrastrada por una Elsa que daba tumbos por la oscuridad. Estaban seguras que todo eso sólo las atrasaba, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevió a moverse de su lugar para encender una luz para que así pudieran llegar de una vez a la cama. Sólo querían estar muy juntas y que sus cuerpos jamás se separaran. Al menos, cada vez que Elsa o ella chocaban con una pata de una mesa, una silla o lo que sea que estuviera regado por el piso, las dos se reían y seguían avanzando entre juegos hasta la habitación indicada. Anna podía hacer eso toda la vida. Sólo escuchar la risa de Elsa; y su voz, sus gemidos, sus protestas, la hacían querer mantenerse así indefinidamente. No quería despertar y que el día se hubiera asomado por la ventana, porque entonces Elsa tendría que partir y todo lo que tuvieran quedaría en el pasado y moriría esa noche.

Casi estaba desnuda cuando llegaron por fin a su habitación. Y Elsa estaba casi en las mismas condiciones, pero aún conservaba toda su ropa interior. Anna pegó su cuerpo al de la rubia que, sin calzado, apenas era unos centímetros más alta que ella. Una de las cortinas estaba abierta y dejaba entrar una luz opaca en la cama. Eso les bastaría.

—Elsa… —le susurró, dejando que sus dedos poblaran en la espalda pálida de la chica—. Usted puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera —Elsa vibró levemente en sus brazos. Anna no podía estar más orgullosa de lo que producían sus palabras en la chica—. Así que espero que pueda con ese peso encima.

Los besos de la rubia empezaron a ser furtivos mientras la ayudaba a recostarse boca abajo en la cama. Elsa se puso a horcajadas y trazó una línea con más besos por sus hombros desnudos, empezando a descender por toda su espalda. Anna tuvo que respirar profundamente cuando la rubia se concentró en dar pequeños mordiscos en un punto cerca de sus caderas; sus manos apretaron las sábanas blancas mientras sentía los dedos fríos de Elsa recorrer sus muslos. Estaba abriéndose paso, lo sabía, y eso sólo la estaba excitando aún más. Sintió el cálido aliento de Elsa en su oreja.

—Abre tus piernas un poco, Anna —Tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía Elsa decir todas esas palabras juntas sin atragantarse? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila y segura cuando ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios como si esta fuera su primera vez.

Era su primera vez con Elsa.

Obedeció. Una de sus rodillas se flexionó lo suficiente para que Elsa pudiera seguir aquel maravilloso juego que se había inventado, aquel que adivinaba cada punto invisible y sensible de ella como si fuera toda una constelación de estrellas nacientes. Mientras, la lengua de la mayor se centró en complacer su cuello; Anna podía sentir las respiraciones inconexas de Elsa en su piel y no pudo quitarse el pensamiento de que quería sentir todo eso más abajo, muy abajo. Justo donde sus dedos empezaban a acariciarla lentamente.

—Estás jugando…

—Un poco —Elsa siseó poniendo sus manos en su cadera para ayudarla a quitarse la última prenda que fue arrojada a un lugar vacío de la habitación.

A continuación, su palma se deslizó por su trasero y sin mucho esfuerzo llegó al sitio de antes. Solo un dedo de la rubia se hundió, separando sus pliegues. Anna liberó un gemido que no pudo ahogar entre las sábanas. Elsa apenas la había tocado y ya sentía que todo se venía con ella. El mismo dedo buscó a tientas su clítoris y, cuando ejerció la más leve presión, Anna volvió a gemir, esta vez alzando las caderas para darle una mejor vista a su compañera. En cuestión de segundos Elsa ya estaba adherida a su espalda, y lo siguiente que supo Anna es que ya no llevaba el sujetador y sus senos se rozaban contra ella.

—Sostén el respaldo de la cama —Elsa había casi ordenado entre jadeos, como si tampoco pudiera contenerse a sí misma. Anna no perdió ningún segundo en detenerse a pensar en el significado oculto de su tono, y en menos de lo que creía humano ya estaba en donde Elsa la quería.

De nuevo en donde se habían quedado, Elsa devolvió sus dedos en Anna, haciendo que estos resbalaran por toda su humedad una y otra vez. Anna apenas podía inhalar y exhalar sin querer hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo cuando la palma de la mano libre de Elsa fue a parar en uno de sus pechos. Esa rubia estaba haciendo increíblemente todo demasiado difícil de aguantar.

—Elsa… —Elsa no podía ver sus ojos, pero el tono suplicante de Anna hizo que sus trazos empezaran a redondear y presionar su clítoris con más rapidez que antes. Las caderas de Anna empezaron a moverse como si aquello no bastara para hacerla retorcerse en su sitio, y cada vez que lo hacía su trasero se frotaba debajo del vientre de Elsa.

—¿Te gusta así? —La voz de Elsa salió tan ronca que ni siquiera ella se reconoció.

—Sí, sí… —pareció repetir Anna como si rezara un mantra.

—Eres tan hermosa… —No supo de dónde vino eso, pero pareció que a Anna le gustó ya que se estremeció más y sus jadeos continuos empezaron a ser sólo suspiros, como si las palabras la tranquilizaran. O era sólo que quería prolongar cada sensación.

Elsa mordió su hombro y Anna emitió un gritito.

—No puedo creer que quieras dejarme una marca, Arendelle —una risa nerviosa creció en ella, aún lidiando con el corto circuito que se producía con los dedos de Elsa moviéndose en ella.

—Elsa, sólo Elsa —volvió a morder—. Vas a recordarme por un tiempo, al menos.

Anna no supo si eso fue una pregunta o una afirmación, de cualquier modo, no pudo responder ya que un dedo de la rubia se había creído lo suficientemente temerario como para hundirse dentro de su excitación. No lo esperaba, así como tampoco esperaba el grito que conllevó esto y que, estaba segura, había despertado a medio edificio. Otro dedo dentro de ella y Elsa ya la tenía en sus manos, literalmente. Hubo un momento en el que todo se detuvo, pero al siguiente Elsa ya estaba de nuevo en su entrada, hundiéndose profundamente en ella. Y así como lo hacía lentamente, volvía a salir y repetía la acción hasta que Anna sólo podía formar murmullos sin sentido y había perdido toda cordura.

—Joder…

—Ese vocabulario no es para una señorita —Elsa de nuevo en su oído, hablando tan sensualmente como sólo ella podía.

—Ah… ¿Qué..! Sólo…

—Anna…

—Cállate Elsa y sólo fóllame.

Anna escuchó la risa de Elsa casi como si estuviera en la lejanía. Lo único que martilleaba en sus oídos eran los latidos de su corazón y el sonido que producía su humedad cada vez que los dedos de la rubia entraban y salían dentro de ella y golpeaban sus paredes. Si eso no era estar en el cielo, entonces probablemente nunca lo conocería.

Y ahí estaba, creyendo que no podría con más placer cuando Elsa tocó una parte de su anatomía que creía casi perdida, y cada vez que Elsa la llevaba al borde, ella no podía parar de decir decenas de "sigue" y "más" para que la otra le hiciera caso y sus dedos la llenaran con más fuerza, ya que no podía saber desde cuándo no sentía esa mezcla entre dolor y placer absoluto quemándola por dentro; en cuanto a Elsa, su Elsa, le hacía tanto caso como podía mientras veía su espalda arqueada con pequeñas gotas de sudor regándose al igual que todas y cada una de sus pecas. Anna tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si el mundo no existiera ante ellas. Elsa empujó más los dedos, sintiéndose de pronto entumecida, pero siguió sin bajar el ritmo pues las paredes de Anna parecían comprimirse cada vez un poco más y más.

—Ahí… justo ahí Elsa, joder, no pares —Anna vocalizaba, sosteniéndose con más fuerza del respaldo de la cama.

Sentía a Elsa tan dentro, golpeando una y otra vez contra ella, que con una vez más y no podría contenerse. Y eso pasó, Elsa dio una última embestida y sus paredes se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de los dedos de la rubia; explotó en un intenso orgasmo que sobrevino con toda ella convulsionando de dentro para afuera. No existía palabra alguna que pudiera describir lo que sentía en ese momento su cuerpo. No existía en lo absoluto. Era algo liberador en toda su extensión. Sus codos no soportaron más y se tuvo que sostener de la madera para que no cayera de bruces. Su respiración pesada y dificultosa intentó recomponerse en vano, así que se mantuvo así hasta que sintió a la rubia acercarse a ella para abrazarla por la espalda. Anna sonrió cuando Elsa empezó a besarle los hombros, haciendo que sus dedos que antes estaban dentro de ella siguieran un recorrido irregular hasta sus pliegues, de nuevo. Otro gemido, aún seguía muy sensible.

—Elsa…

—Bésame y pararé.

—No quiero que pares —le dijo, completamente segura, doblando la cabeza hacia la izquierda hasta que pudo ver a los ojos oscuros de la chica—. Puedes seguir toda una eternidad.

—Entonces sólo bésame hasta que esté segura de esa eternidad.

Las palabras golpearon lo más profundo del alma de Anna. Quería con todo su corazón que todo fuera cierto. Ella en verdad lo deseaba con todo lo que podía dar; pero sabía que en ese momento uno decía cosas, cosas que por la mañana se esfumarían por la ventana. Aún así, recogiendo cada uno de sus pedazos destrozados, reunió el valor para seguir adelante y besó a Elsa. Sus manos se escabulleron hasta su cuello y en un momento ya estaba arriba de ella. Sólo quería besarla y demostrarle lo que sentía. La besó con desesperación, gritando sin gritar un "Elsa, ámame", "Elsa, mírame". Y la besó y lo siguió haciendo porque era la única forma de guardarse cada uno de los recuerdos en su memoria; el sabor de aquellos fríos labios y los besos sabor a invierno que la hacían y deshacían a su antojo. Y sus manos, oh, sus manos que ya empezaban a desmoronarla en migas para moldearla cada vez que quisiera. Un suspiro, un beso, una caricia, un lo que sea bastaba para que Anna estuviera perdida. Tenerlo todo junto, acabaría siendo su perdición.

Su perdición.

Elsa despertó sola ese día justo cuando el sol estaba en su punto máximo. Mirando de frente a un cuadro pintado. Era un castillo azul en la cima de una montaña oscura, al igual que la noche que se cernía ante él; era la soledad en persona, y estaba colgado en las paredes rosas de la habitación de Anna.

Anna, ¿dónde estaba Anna? Elsa miró a su lado, sin moverse de su posición inicial. La cama estaba vacía y fría, como si nunca nadie hubiera ocupado ese espacio antes. Sin embargo, los recuerdos estaban frescos en su memoria y nadie podía mentirle. Ni siquiera la realidad. Cambió su posición y miró al techo unos instantes antes de decidirse a pararse y recoger su ropa que estaba completamente doblada en el pequeño escritorio de Anna; y la pelirroja seguía sin aparecer. Elsa salió de la habitación y la llamó un par de veces. No hubo respuestas. Caminó torpemente por la sala mientras se iba poniendo cada una de sus prendas. Llamó de nuevo, sin rendirse ante el vacío y silencio. Cuando al fin estuvo vestida, dio un pequeño paseo por la casa, tratando de grabar cada detalle que pudiera decirle cómo era la verdadera pelirroja. El departamento era grande, lo que significaba que la chica debía ganar mucho o tenía una familia bastante adinerada; Elsa optó por la segunda opción con amargura, sabiendo de antemano que si Anna no trabaja en ese lugar, en primera instancia, jamás se habrían conocido. Regresó a la habitación y se sentó en la cama en la que había estado con la desaparecida chica.

Anna no estaba, Anna no iba a regresar, no al menos ese día. Elsa abandonó el edificio a las diez de la noche y no volvió a saber de la pelirroja. Ni siquiera los días siguientes que visitó el local de De Vil. Estuvo de más preguntarle personalmente a la mujer, pues si bien no le había arrancado el brazo, terminó por echarla cuando las insistentes preguntas la hartaron.

A veces Elsa se preguntaba si había soñado todo. Si estaba muy ebria como para inventarse toda una fantasía y luego meterse a un departamento que no era el suyo. Se sentía loca, pero la hacía sentirme más loca el hecho de que una completa desconocida la había dejado cuando ni siquiera habían empezado. Kristoff y Flynn le dijeron que olvidara todo, que era una aventura pasajera. Ella también se lo dijo pero no pudo creerse a sí misma por más que se lo repitió hasta el cansancio.

Los meses transcurrieron lentamente entre peleas, discusiones y reconciliaciones. Su padre decidió por fin darle jaque a todo el asunto de su boda un día que la encontró más que derrotada, con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer para tener el control de su vida. Todo se canceló, ella aún iba a tener responsabilidades pero no seguiría las órdenes de su padre jamás. A veces salía con sus amigos, bebía, se divertía y estaba con chicas; pero cada vez que una melena rubia fresa se pasaba junto a ella, Elsa no podía evitar voltear para verificar de quién se trataba; sentir ese martilleo golpeando con fuerza su pecho la hacía sentir viva, sin saber si aquello sólo la estaba matando o la estaba ilusionando para que, al final de todo el mal rato, un día se encontrara con Anna, por fin.

Pero eso tampoco ocurrió, no hasta entonces.


	3. Taza de chocolate

**Este capítulo es gigante, me disculpo si en algún momento les cansa, pero realmente no sabía si cortarlo y hacer un cuarto capítulo o dejarlo así y seguir con la vida jaja. Decidí dejarlo. Lamento los errores que puedan encontrar, sólo le he echado un rápido vistazo.**

**Para los que querían romanticismo, disfruten!**

**Como este es el último capítulo, aquí va mi discurso que puedes pasar sin leer: gracias a todas las personas maravillosas que me dejan reviews y me ponen en sus favoritos. Es muy bueno saber que los capítulos anteriores hayan sido de su agrado. También agradezco a todas esas personas que me hacen propuestas de las cuales se pueden arrepentir jaja. Los amo, son los mejores~ (me siento taan gay en este momento. Momentos cursis de mi vida como escritora)  
**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Taza de chocolate

Elsa sonrió al público cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir y los músicos tocaron con sus trompetas una canción animada. Ella se puso de pie, junto con su padre y otros miembros importantes que habían dado un discurso emotivo minutos antes. Todos sonrieron cuando los flashes de las cámaras empezaron a disparar hacia ellos a diestra y siniestra. Se acomodó el flequillo, tratando de no lucir tan incómoda. En la fila de enfrente, en unas sillas, había unos hombres con traje y unas mujeres con vestidos demasiado extravagantes para su gusto. No era una ocasión que ameritaba vestidos de coctel, pero siendo todos ellos donadores importantes, Elsa entendió que necesitaban llamar la atención a los periódicos sobre los "buenos humanos" que resultaban ser.

Unos niños ondearon unas banderitas con el escudo de la ciudad y cantaron alegremente algo que Elsa no pudo reconocer pero que, creyó en ese momento, se trataba de una canción hecha especialmente para la fecha. Era el aniversario de la fundación para niños huérfanos que su padre había creado hace unos años; y siendo que era el décimo quinto año desde sus inicios, el señor Arendelle hizo toda una fiesta para festejarlo en la misma institución. El campo de fútbol soccer, en donde estaban, había sido ocupado por un escenario y varias sillas. A los alrededores había mesas en donde se serviría el almuerzo más tarde; y de las barras de metal, que sostenían las carpas que los cubrían del sol, colgaban muchos globos de colores ya que, de hecho, la fiesta era más para los niños que para cualquier empresario que quería hacer alarde de su bondad.

Más allá, por donde las porterías del campo se perdían, se instalaron juegos inflables y un carrusel. Elsa bajó del escenario cuando el ruido se fue disipando y ya no hubo más fotografías que tomar. Estaba acalorada, y sentía que el cuello de su blusa empezaba a picarle. Unos niños cruzaron junto a ella, gritando y corriendo con alegría. Las señoras con vestidos caros seguramente se enfadarían enseguida por tanta gritería infantil, a Elsa no le pudo alegrar más el hecho de que sabía que no tardarían en irse en sus lujosos autos. Su papá le dio una mirada de interrogación cuando la vio alejarse hacia las instalaciones del instituto. Su relación había mejorado considerablemente, incluso había terminado asistiendo a su ceremonia de graduación, sin embargo, su padre aún tenía esa mirada que hacía sentir a Elsa como si con cada una de sus acciones le estuviera fallando. No era un hombre malo, pero sin duda alguna no esperaba que su única hija fuera lesbiana y de la noche a la mañana quisiera dejar de lado todo lo que había construido con sacrificios.

Elsa caminó hasta recepción, que también había sido adornada con listones morados y verdes. Gerda, que era parte importante del cuidado de los niños, la recibió con una sonrisa agradable en el rostro.

—¿Cómo está todo ahí? Los niños no están causando mucho alboroto, ¿o sí? Ellos estaban tan emocionados.

Elsa le sonrió a la regordeta mujer y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones marrones de la pequeña sala de espera. Seguidamente, desabotonó dos botones de la parte de arriba de su blusa azul y se arremangó el saco gris que llevaba. La televisión emitía un concurso de talentos, y las voces de los presentadores llenaban el silencio.

—Ellos están perfectamente bien. No han hecho mucho alboroto —se llevó una mano cerca de la boca y le habló a la mujer como si estuviera contándole un secreto—. Ya estoy esperando con ansias que empiecen a correr y gritar para sacar a todas esas personas que no han captado que esto era una fiesta casi infantil.

Gerda emitió una risita y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole una botella de agua y, después, se sentó a su lado.

—Antes solías venir más seguido —le dijo—. Tu papá no podía sacarte cuando te ponías a jugar con los chicos al fútbol americano. Siempre me pregunté cómo no es que terminaste con heridas graves cuando Marshall terminaba encima de ti para quitarte la pelota. Sigue pesando al menos tres veces más que tú.

Elsa se llevó una mano a la boca y recordó lo ruda que se sentía en esas épocas. Así que no le importaba cuando los chicos la trataban como una igual. En su niñez y parte de su adolescencia visitaba mucho el orfanato, junto con su padre que solía ir a ver cómo andaban las cosas. Terminaba siendo amiga de todos los niños, y para cuando se dieran cuenta, ya era parte de toda esa familia. Siempre le produjo sentimientos encontrados cuando uno de sus amigos fue adoptado, sabía que posiblemente jamás lo volvería a ver y eso la entristecía, pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba que al fin hubiera encontrado una familia. Cuando creció dejó de ir muy seguido, sus amigos también crecieron y algunos abandonaron la institución cuando fueron lo suficientemente mayores. Algunos siguieron estudiando gracias a las becas que su papá otorgaba cada año, otros simplemente desaparecieron.

Cuando Elsa entró a la universidad dejó de ir por completo, hasta que un año antes de graduarse empezó a ir de nuevo, pero esta vez sólo por asuntos que tenían que ver con el sustento del lugar. Recibía informes de Gerda, revisaba las cuentas y las cosas que faltaban, los daños ocasionados y todas esas cosas meramente oficiales que su padre le pedía que hiciera. Algunas veces también entró a algún evento que se estuviera organizando, como a los talleres de arte y música que los niños recibían cada cierto tiempo.

—¿Marshall está bien? —preguntó con nostalgia.

—Me llamó la semana pasada, me ha preguntado si has preguntado por él —Gerda le acarició la cabeza con dulzura—. Él está bien, cariño. Es su último año, espera que asistas a su graduación.

—Por supuesto, cruzaré todo un continente por ese hombre de las nieves.

—Yo sé que lo harás. Ah, y al parecer, tiene novia —la rubia abrió los ojos. ¡Su gigante favorito tenía novia!

—¿En serio? Oh, por dios, eso es fantástico, tengo que llamarle para que me cuente todo los detalles. Hace tanto que no sé nada de él, puede que sí termine cruzando medio mundo para vernos, me haría bien un poco más de sol, arena y mar.

—Sólo espero que no termines roja como aquella vez que decidieron retar al sol y terminaron rostizados y ardiendo. Aún tengo la foto en donde se ve las marcas de las gafas oscuras que no te quitaste.

Ambas mujeres se rieron. Era una de las fotos más ridículas que Elsa podría tener. Gerda se levantó y fue hasta su escritorio, tomó una carpeta verde de uno de los cajones y se lo extendió. Elsa la miró con interrogación.

—Marshall está haciendo puntos, ha contactado con esas personas que están dispuestas a hacer donaciones todos los meses. También está de voluntario en una organización para niños con cáncer.

Elsa revisó las carpetas y se encontró con ingresos y un historial de cada una de las personas con las que su amigo había contactado. En uno de los apartados había un espacio que decía "voluntarios".

—¿Tenemos voluntarios aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad, ya que no estaba segura de cómo se manejaban las cosas últimamente.

—Sí, sí, los chicos que vienen para dar activación física son voluntarios. También está la nueva psicóloga y esta chica que enseña pintura; ella definitivamente es adorable, ha estado ya dos años consecutivos con nosotros, debes conocerla, creo que has venido un par de veces a sus clases. Los niños la adoran, viene todos los sábados como hoy. Hace un año empezó a venir con otra chica, igual de adorable.

Elsa miró a Gerda y parpadeó. Tenía vagos recuerdos de las clases de pintura a las que había asistido, normalmente sólo hacía unos minutos y se iba después de que los niños empezaban a hacer un desastre y la rubia… ¡la rubia!

—Oh, oh, ¡la rubia! De cabello largo y ojos verdes.

—Esa misma.

—Así que hay más voluntarios —Elsa pasó las hojas con distracción, mirando de reojo las fotos de perfil de cada uno de los chicos que trabajaban ahí. Se topó con la chica de las clases de arte, se llamaba Rapunzel. Leyó un poco de su vida y siguió avanzando hasta otras cosas como "intereses personales". Era bastante gracioso todo lo que la joven ponía, era como si ella también fuera una niña.

Dio vuelta a la hoja para seguir leyendo pero lo siguiente que vio logró que su vista se congelara en la foto que brillaba ante ella. Sintió que la garganta se le secó y su pecho empezó a martillear fuertemente. Sus dedos se movieron por el papel que dibujaba la silueta de un rostro femenino bastante jovial y fresco. Elsa no lo podía creer.

—E-ella… —Tartamudeó, sin apartar la vista de la foto.

Gerda intercaló la mirada de la rubia a la otra chica de la imagen.

—Oh, es ella la que ayuda a Rapunzel con las clases de arte. Se especializa en óleos, pero le enseña a los niños a usar las acuarelas. Deberías ver su trabajo, sé que ha puesto una exposición hace unos meses. También estuvo aquí en el orfanato, sólo por unas semanas antes de que la adoptaran por una pareja bastante gentil. Supongo que eso la llevó a estar como voluntaria activa.

Elsa parpadeó con desesperación, sin ocultar su ansiedad a Gerda que la miró con cautela y luego diversión.

—Oh, cierto, es Anna.

¡Claro que era Anna! Anna, Anna, Anna al igual su Anna. La cuestión era: ¡Qué hacía Anna en la lista de voluntarios! ¿Por qué Gerda sabía más de ella? ¡¿En qué mundo estaba viviendo los últimos meses como para no darse cuenta que Anna siempre estuvo cerca de ella?!

Una corriente de felicidad, miedo, culpa y desesperación se acumuló en el cuerpo de Elsa. Sus ojos pasaron con una velocidad increíble ante la ficha técnica de la pelirroja de sus sueños. Decía muy poco, sin embargo. La sonrisa de Anna no dejaba de torturarla, Elsa solo quería arrancar esa foto y hacer que la mujer se materializara ante ella, por fin.

—Ella no estaba en su casa —Murmuró apenas—. Le he dejado el chocolate que me pidió casi todos los días. Creí que lo tomaba hasta que me enteré que fue el conserje que lo arrojaba a la basura cuando el vaso estaba asentado en el suelo por más horas de lo debido.

—¿Conoces a Anna? —Gerda preguntó intrigada, sin saber por qué Elsa conocería a una artista novata de la ciudad.

—¿Qué? —un sonrojo furioso llegó a sus mejillas—. Oh, sí, yo… Sus pinturas, eso es, sus pinturas, había un castillo y yo… Era hermoso. Y triste, pero hermoso. ¡Oh, por dios, ella pintó todo!

Las imágenes de la casa de Anna empezaron a llegar a su cerebro. Las obras puestas en cada uno de los rincones de su departamento, el olor a disolvente y pintura fresca mezclándose con el olor a fresas recién cortadas esparcido por cada habitación. Las manchas de colores en el piso que no se habían borrado y todas las hojas que llenaban su escritorio, como si muchos niños hubieran dibujado en ellas. Niños, el orfanato, Anna y sus pinturas. Todo tenía sentido. La compañera de Anna… ¿Era posible que Rapunzel…?

—Elsa…

—Tengo que verla.

—¿A Anna? Pensé que… pensé que sabías que no estaba, salió de la ciudad hace dos meses —Hace tres meses que no la veía—. Su madre estaba mal, falleció hace unas semanas. Ella no ha regresado desde eso, supongo que debe estar… Muy afectada.

El estómago de Elsa se contrajo. ¿La madre de Anna había fallecido? ¡Por qué ella no lo sabía! ¡Por qué ella no estaba con la pelirroja ahora mismo! Había estado tan obsesionada por una imagen incorrecta de Anna durante tantos meses, que ahora que Gerda le dibujaba a una chica más real, palpable y humana, Elsa no podía evitar sentirse tan mal; mediocre, insensible e hipócrita al pensar en la chica del salón como alguien tan oscuro. ¡Pero era lo único que sabía de ella! Ese aspecto, el más gris y ficticio… Ella no sabía nada de Anna. No podía reclamar nada de ella, y ahora sólo podía acusarse a sí misma por cada pensamiento incorrecto que tuvo hacia la joven.

—¿Ella no va a volver? —preguntó con suavidad, intentando acostumbrarse a la idea antes de que su pregunta fuera respondida.

—Ella volverá. ¿Por qué no hablas con Rapunzel? Seguro podrá decirte más de Anna que yo. Sé muy poco de su vida.

Gerda la miró con tristeza, como sabiendo todo lo que se agolpaba en su pecho y no dejaba salir tan fácilmente.

—¿Cómo encuentro a Rapunzel?

—En el teatro, está viendo una película con los niños más pequeños.

—¿Ahora, ahora mismo? —Elsa abrió los ojos y se paró de su sitio enseguida.

—Ahora mismo —confirmó Gerda y le dio un empujoncito para que se apresurara a encontrar a la otra rubia.

Elsa corrió hacia el teatro, no es como si lo necesitara realmente, pero sentía toda una ola de emociones llenándola y dándole energías. Sus zapatos de tacos altos resonaron por los pasillos vacíos adornados con dibujos y banderitas de colores. Afuera resonaba la música y las risas de los niños que se estrellaban y enmudecían en los cristales de las ventanas. Debería estar afuera hablando con todos, debería estar sonriendo para unas fotos, jugando con algún niño para la primera plana de mañana en el diario local… Pero estaba ahí, corriendo una maratón que le llevara hacia Anna.

Llevó su mano al pecho cuando observó que los niños empezaban a salir de la sala, seguidos por detrás por los muchachos más grandes y Rapunzel, a quien reconoció enseguida como la chica que llevaba a una pequeña en sus brazos.

—Rapunzel —La llamó, una octava más alta que su voz natural. La mujer desvió la vista hacia ella, sin dejar de jugar con una de las manitas de la niña que sostenía. Su pequeña sonrisa se agrandó hasta mostrar todos sus dientes y un brillo contagioso en los ojos.

—Señorita Arendelle, es un gusto poder saludarla. Los niños están encantados con todos estos detalles, espero que hayan disfrutado de la canción que hemos preparado mi compañera y yo.

Elsa se quedó muda. ¡Anna! ¿Estaba hablando de ella?

—Su compañera, ¿Anna? ¿Ella está aquí, en la ciudad? ¿Ella va a volver? —su voz sonó desesperada, ¿desde cuándo lucía así? Esta definitivamente no era una presentación muy buena.

Rapunzel dejó caer levemente su sonrisa. Dejó a la niña en el suelo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, para que siguiera a sus demás compañeros. La pequeña se alejó con un puchero que le dedicó a Elsa.

—Ella… No está aquí —dijo—. Su madre…

—Lo sé. Lo sé, y lo siento tanto —un gemido de tristeza se dejó escuchar en su garganta.

—Ella se tenía que quedar con su familia un tiempo, quería arreglar todo para que sus padres estuvieran juntos. Era lo que su mamá quería y había decidido desde que su padre falleció hace unos años. Anna está con muchas cosas encima.

Si antes Elsa se sentía mal, definitivamente las palabras de Rapunzel no habían ayudado en lo más mínimo. La familia adoptiva de Anna ya no estaba con ella.

—Soy una persona horrible —Rapunzel sonrió ante su declaración.

—No eres horrible, ella te admiraba tanto —¿qué había dicho?—. Va a regresar, apenas pueda lidiar con el testamento y todas esas cosas políticas.

—No entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

Rapunzel se sentó en una de las bancas blancas que se distribuían por los pasillos. Le hizo una seña a Elsa para que la acompañara. Ella le hizo caso y sentó a su lado, sintiendo los rayos de sol pegarle en la espalda, traspasando su ropa y, brindándole así, calor e iluminación.

—Me hace pensar que sabes mucho de mí cuando yo… No sé nada de ustedes. No me he presentado siquiera.

—Todos saben quién eres —la ojiverde rio.

—Pero no se supone que sabías que conocía a Anna, ¿o sí?

Hubo silencio, en el que Rapunzel emitió un sonoro suspiro y la miró directamente a los ojos. El sol hacía más brillante su cabello desde esa posición.

—Mira, sé tu nombre, a qué te dedicas y esas cosas; es verdad, todos saben eso. Y supe qué querías desde que te vi hace un rato porque Anna me contó todo.

—¿Todo? —Elsa trastabilló, sintiéndose apenada.

—Oh, vamos Elsa, ¿Puedo llamarte así? —Asintió—. Somos adultas, posiblemente soy mayor que tú, ambas sabemos que por las noches no somos las mismas chicas adorables —le guiñó un ojo.

—Oh… Entonces tú eres realmente… ¿quién eres?

—La pareja lésbica de Anna —Rapunzel soltó una carcajada, completamente divertida—. Lo soy, o al menos lo era hasta hace unos meses. Somos mejores amigas, todo lo demás es ficticio, es decir, nuestro maravilloso show. Ella renunció un día después de que estuvo contigo, por lo tanto, querida mía, arruinaste nuestro número y De Vil te odia con toda el alma, o te odiaría si supiera que eres la culpable de que nuestra renuncia se presentara.

Elsa se estremeció en su asiento. Era muy raro hablar de todo esto, era muy fácil ver a ambas chicas como un par de niñas gentiles y adorables, sin síntoma alguno de perversión, así que hablar de sus antiguos trabajos fue de lo más incómodo. Aún más cuando ella estaba incluida en las noches pasionales que se llevaban a cabo en el local de De Vil.

—¿Por qué renunciaron?

—Anna iba a hacerlo de cualquier forma, aún se sentía mal haciendo eso cuando sus padres la habían educado lo mejor posible. —Miró a Elsa—. Ya sabes, uno hace cosas para probar—entrecerró los ojos—. No me mires así, tiene sus beneficios. Y nos iba muy bien, pero supongo que todo se acaba.

—Fui a verla a su departamento un par de veces. Nunca la encontré. La última vez el portero me pidió nada amablemente que me retirara.

—Bueno, ahora ya sabes que no estuvo durante mucho tiempo ahí. Y antes estuvo conmigo unas semanas, estaba como loca tratando de encontrarle un sentido a su vida. Luego su madre la llamó, ella se fue y… Bueno, aquí estamos.

—¿Por qué te contó de mí? ¿Por qué no me buscó? Por qué… sólo se alejó.

Elsa la miró profundamente, escavando en cada pensamiento de Rapunzel. Quería saber todo, quería encontrar respuestas, un analgésico que aliviara tantos meses de incertidumbre y toda la mediocridad que se cernía en su piel.

—No sé si sea correcto que sea yo la que te diga eso.

—¿Entonces quién? —Elsa se levantó y le dio la espalda, tratando de controlarse—. La he buscado por meses, ¡he estado pensando en ella por meses! Se ha vuelto un fantasma; la veo en todas partes, está en mi cabeza y y… ¡Es ridículo! E incontrolable, es estúpido y hasta obsesivo. Me he burlado de cada una de las personas que hacen tantas cosas tontas en nombre del amor que… ahora mismo me siento muy patética al lado de ellos. He ignorada, desafiada, triste, frustrada y sobre todo… Apenada por todo.

—Ella te conoció aquí, hace mucho —Elsa levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de la chica. La cabeza le daba vueltas—. Y ella repitió casi las mismas palabras muchas veces —le sonrió con dulzura—. Cada vez que te vio llenando un formulario en la oficina de Gerda, con la puerta entreabierta. O cada vez que nos visitabas en el salón y te hundías en tus pensamientos, justo en la esquina de la habitación, mientras los niños gritaban. Estuvo tan absorta en ti, que cuando tu foto salía en algún periódico o revista, ella emitía un chillido de frustración por cada una de las veces que no la miraste porque ella solo podía fundirse con la pared para que no vieras lo torpe que se volvía.

Elsa abrió la boca varias veces, como un pez sin agua. ¡Anna la conocía! ¡Anna sabía de ella mucho antes de que se conocieran oficialmente! ¡Y ella no había mirado a Anna ninguna sola vez! ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Anna incluso había sido huérfana y estuvo viviendo en ese lugar, ¿alguna vez se la había topado en una de sus visitas? Sentía su pecho haciendo ebullición, su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad. Rebuscó en su mente alguna imagen de la artista antes de la noche en el club. En sus recuerdos había niños jugando, pintando, cantando; Rapunzel dando indicaciones, ella escribiendo distraídamente algún reporte, divagando entre líneas de presupuestos y tareas de la universidad; en la cita con la chica de su clase de economía… En los problemas de Kristoff o Flynn. Y Anna no aparecía en nada. Entonces unos ojos azules y nerviosos mirando el techo, los muros, el piso… Unos ojos azules puestos en ella por un par de segundos, la dueña de esos mismos ojos que sostenían unos pinceles que caían al suelo, sin nadie que la ayudara a recogerlos. El corazón de Elsa dio un vuelco. Anna, era Anna, siempre había sido Anna con un gorrito ridículo sobre la cabeza que escondía gran parte de su cabello y frente, unas gafas de paste negra, grandes y redondas; bajo una bata blanca cubierta de pintura, suéteres de colores pasteles y pantalones anchos.

—Así que… ¿ahora reconociste a la pequeña guerrera? —Rapunzel estaba emocionada ante el gesto de incredulidad de Elsa.

—¿Es… Es en serio?

—Muy en serio —Rapunzel chilló con felicidad y la tomó de la mano.

—Es broma, definitivamente es una broma, ¿cómo diablos la iba a reconocer esa noche cuando siempre parecía una bola de estambre bajo toda esa ropa y ese nerviosismo en todas la clases?

La ojiverde soltó una carcajada. Era el truco, de día ser otra persona, la noche solo era para divertirse y transformase. ¡Era su performance! Su liberación.

—Tuve que perderme esa noche —bufó Rapunzel—. Quería vacaciones, ¿sabes? Dejé a Anna trabajando sola, toda una semana. Supongo que fue su día de suerte cuando entraste ahí. Cuando la volví a encontrar y me contó todo, ella simplemente estaba muy fuera de sí. ¡Debiste verla! Y te odiaba, mucho, poco, más o menos. Se odiaba más. Por eso no regresó a su departamento, se sentía engañada.

—Me odiaba —Elsa la miró con preocupación—. ¿Engañada?

—Te ibas a casar —explicó casualmente la mayor.

Elsa recordó a Hans y su boda; se iba a casar, no, no se iba a casar, ¿o sí? Y Anna se había enterado.

—Ella se enteró —gimió frustrada.

—Apenas despertó para prepararte el desayuno y se dirigió a comprar fruta. Un periódico, las letras grandes de tu boda y bueno, ella no regresó. ¿Sabes que tiene una manía de no ser la piedra en el zapato? Estaba muy avergonzada de hacer que le fueras infiel a tu prometido.

—Él no era mi prometido —se defendió Elsa—. Su familia pagó para que saliera con rapidez esa noticia, no sabes lo que me costó aplacar los rumores. Soy demasiado gay para Hans Islas y todos sus hermanos perdedores. Por eso asistí al club esa noche, había discutido con papá por hacer todas esas cosas ortodoxas a mis espaldas. También me había declarado justo ese día con él, y todos los accionistas de la empresa que escuchaban nuestra discusión.

Elsa se rio ante el recuerdo.

—Eeeeso me hace creer entonces que Anna fue muy idiota al dar por sentado todo. Siempre es tan impulsiva.

—Lo fue —Elsa afirmó con más ánimo—. Pero yo fui la verdadera bruja.

—Está bien, sólo… Anna sabía que sería solo por una noche. Ella no estaba realmente con ganas de detenerte. Tenía miedo de tu reacción cuando despertaras y te tuvieras que ir, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. La muy torpe se dio cuenta muy tarde que también pudiste haberla reconocido; su imagen de voluntaria en un orfanato se iba a romper irremediablemente. Oh, creo que ya se ha roto. Tienes que saber que lo hacemos con todo el corazón. Promesa —Rapunzel alzó la mano y Elsa dejó escapar una risita.

—Estoy completamente segura. Debes saber que no la quería por una noche. Sí, al inicio, porque soy una maldita humana con necesidades y pensamientos horribles. Y confieso que todos estos meses estuve pensando en la chica del club que me dio el mejor espectáculo de mi vida, pero joder, ¡Rapunzel! —Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y pronto estaba tan feliz que sus dientes se mostraron en todo su esplendor— ¡Anna, la chica torpe que siempre tropezaba y terminaba tirando los caballetes con pinturas! Es ella y y yo sólo… Oh, por Dios, me reí cada vez que le sucedía algo desastroso.

—Sí, bueno. Pero no heriste su corazón, era la única manera en la cual podía llamar tu atención y hacerte reír.

Elsa se dejó hacer de nuevo en la banca, junto a la rubia. Quería ver a Anna, tenía que verla y decirle tantas cosas, tantas cosas y nada a la vez.

—Estará aquí en tres días —al fin dijo Rapunzel—. ¿Conoces el café de Oaken que está cerca de aquí? Ocho de la noche, sábado. Le diré que soy yo la que está invitándola. No vas a fallar. No esta vez —se levantó y miró a Elsa con entendimiento.

—Gracias.

—Ve por ella.

El sábado a las siete con treinta Elsa se encontraba vagando por las calles cercanas al café de Oaken. Había empezado a hacer fresco, así que se había embutido en unos pantalones, botas y un suéter ligero. Sus manos se encontraban cada tanto para calentarse un poco, más por el nerviosismo que por otra cosa. Cuando entró a la cafetería, un hombre bastante corpulento y con sonrisa contagiosa la recibió con un "Hoo, hoo" que a Elsa le hizo gracia. Se acomodó en una de las mesas más alejadas que tenían vista hacia la entrada y ordenó un café a uno de los chicos que le ofrecieron el menú. Anna no estaba ahí, era muy temprano aún.

Los minutos fueron pasando, el café llegó y Elsa sopló el humo que salía de la taza. Anna seguía sin asomarse cuando el líquido se terminó y las ocho de la noche marcó en su reloj de pulsera. Las luces del establecimiento brindaban una ligera vista amarillenta, y en los altavoces a un volumen adecuado, sonaba una suave Jazz que Elsa empezó a seguir con los dedos. Descansó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y jugueteó con su trenza; los minutos seguían avanzando. No estaba segura si Rapunzel había cumplido con avisar a Anna de su encuentro, ¿y si solo la había ilusionado? ¿Y si había mentido? ¿Y si le había contado todo a Anna y esta se había negado a ir? Miles de preguntas surcaron por su mente, hasta que la campanilla de la puerta resonó por todo el lugar y el hombre corpulento, que era Oaken, ofreció su singular saludo al comensal por décima vez en la noche desde que Elsa estaba ahí.

Elsa estuvo a punto de atragantarse cuando notó unas trenzas bajo el mismo gorro ridículo que ahora se le hacía tan conocido. Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios y tuvo que tomar el menú para cubrirse para que así Anna no la reconociera cuando vagó la vista por las mesas desocupadas, al parecer, en busca de su amiga. El corazón de Elsa golpeaba furioso en su pecho, hacía tantos meses que no la veía que no pudo evitar seguir sus pasos para escanearla de pies a cabeza. Anna llevaba ropa negra, a excepción del gorro morado que cubría su cabeza. Seguía de luto. Se hizo una nota mental de no hablar de eso a Anna, ella sabía de buena mano que las muertes no eran un tema muy bueno cuando todo era reciente. Fuera del luto, tenía las mismas ropas holgadas de siempre y las gafas que opacaban sus chispeantes ojos. Apenas era capaz de reconocer que tras toda esa mezcla graciosa podría encontrarse con una mujer realmente hermosa y condenadamente sexy.

Respiró profundo en su lugar cuando Anna estuvo completamente cómoda y empezó a leer el menú. Tenía que levantarse e ir tras ella, soltarle todo su discurso y rezar a todos los dioses para que esa chica no terminara huyendo otra vez.

Sus pasos vacilaron un par de veces, su manos se hundieron en los bolsillos de su pantalón y, justo cuando la espalda de Anna estaba al frente e iba a llamarla y hacer la declaración de amor más ridícula y melosa de todos los tiempos, el mesero que también la había atendido a ella se acercó a ambas y sonrió a Anna.

—Ola, soy Olaf y le serviré esta noche, ¿puedo tomar su orden? —el chico sonrió con alegría.

Elsa se congeló en su lugar. Estaba a medio metro de Anna, sin que la chica se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Sí —escuchó su voz, saliendo en oleadas de dulzura y optimismo—. Quiero un pastel de chocolate doble, unas galletas con glaseado, creo que suena maravilloso esto… ¿es nuevo? —Anna apuntó el nombre del postre en el menú y se lo enseñó al chico—. También lo quiero. Y también… Espera…

¿Más? Elsa parpadeó, ¿Cuántas cosas había ordenado hasta ahora? No estaba segura si Anna pensaba alimentar a un ejército de mini pelirrojas.

—¿Usted ordenará algo? —Preguntó abruptamente el mesero, sonriendo ahora a Elsa mientras seguía apuntando, sin ver a la libreta, la orden de Anna.

Elsa quedó muda, intentó gesticular algo, pero luego fue consciente que Anna se había volteado hacia ella y ahora la miraba desde abajo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Quiero dos tazas de chocolate caliente, con malvaviscos encima —Al fin dijo y tragó saliva—. Y también quiero cada una de las cosas de lo que ella haya ordenado. Póngalo todo en mi cuenta, por favor.

—Correcto —dijo—. En un momento estará todo listo. Disfruten la velada —dicho esto, el delgaducho joven se retiró.

Elsa miró a Anna a los ojos. Las dos sin decir nada. Un silencio incómodo se había instalado entre las dos y Elsa sólo podía escuchar las pláticas que mantenían las demás personas en la cafetería. De pronto sólo quería salir de ahí.

—Hola —dijo.

Anna miró hacia su izquierda y luego a su derecha.

—¿Ho-hola a mí? Es decir, ¡hola! Yo sólo estaba y luego… Hola —repitió. Elsa le sonrió, soltando todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones.

—Te ves hermosa.

Anna levantó una ceja y luego se miró a sí misma, tratando de entender si Elsa le estaba tomando el pelo tras esa sonrisa magnífica que se adhería a sus rosados labios. Se veía ridículamente descuidada hoy, no podía verse hermosa.

—¡Gracias! Tú estás más hermosa hoy, no es que no lo estuvieras todos los días, porque siempre lo estás y…

—Gracias.

Otro silencio. Anna estaba encogiéndose en su asiento. Estuvo huyendo tres meses de esa chica y ahora simplemente estaba frente a ella sin apartar la vista. Y Rapunzel no estaba ahí para salvarla a pesar de que nunca se le hacía tarde como a ella y… ¡Rapunzel!

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Elsa preguntó, Anna asintió en silencio, aguantando las ganas que tenía de estrangular a su amiga en ese momento ya que, empezaba a sospechar, todo esto era una sucia jugarreta de su parte.

—Entonces… Me reconociste —dijo con nerviosismo.

—Sí, bueno, yo… El chocolate, ¿querías una taza de chocolate, no? Querías que te invitara a una —Elsa sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

Anna gimió internamente. Elsa la había descubierto. ¡Elsa sabía todo!

—Es… Supongo que no estoy enterada de muchas cosas y tú sí. ¿Rapunzel tuvo que ver con que de pronto estemos aquí?

—Un poco. Y la casualidad, el azar o el destino. Eras voluntaria en el orfanato, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Pasó tres meses antes de que te pudiera reconocer en una foto que Gerda me dio sin saber que me estaba dando la llave a todo esto. No es que me lo debieras decir, porque bueno, ese día… —Anna se tensó—. No hablaré de ese día, claro. No te reconocí, Anna. Y no sabes cuánto lo siento.

—No tienes que sentir nada —Anna dijo rápidamente—. Lo que hacía por las noches no tenía nada que ver con lo que hago realmente ahora: pintar, dar clases, esas cosas normales. Fui una tonta ese día, he arruinado mucho y realmente entenderé si la fundación no quiere tenerme de vuelta después de que sepan mi oscuro secreto.

Para su sorpresa, Anna escuchó la risa de Elsa. Por primera vez la vio completamente. La rubia escondía su risa en su mano izquierda, mientras una trenza descuidada descansaba en su hombro derecho. No llevaba maquillaje, ni blusas ceñidas, ni faldas o medias. Estaba vestida sencillamente, y aún así parecía brillar más que cualquier persona en ese lugar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente perfecta?

—La fundación no se tiene que enterar. Y yo no diré nada, Anna. Después de todo, ¿cómo es posible que yo, la hija del señor Arendelle supiera acerca de… todos esos pequeños placeres nocturnos? Sería un poco tirarme la soga al cuello —volvió a reír—. No es que no lo haya hecho ya con declararme abiertamente homosexual, pero bueno, no quiero perjudicarte en lo absoluto. Eres demasiado buena como para ser acusada por algo tan banal.

—Entonces supongo que no te incomoda que baile semidesnuda a varias decenas de hombres todos los días. Todo es tan banal.

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

—No soy quién para prohibírtelo, pero pensé que ya no lo hacías.

—No, no lo hago —Anna se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Estuve celosa por mucho tiempo de las miradas que te dieron ese día… Estuve monstruosamente celosa con el solo pensar que alguien pudo haberte tocado. Y luego entendí que si no hubiera sido por ese hecho yo jamás te habría conocido.

Anna bajó la vista. No estaba tan alejada de la realidad cuando pensaba que Elsa jamás se fijaría en ella en su pequeño taller de pintura.

—Sí, bueno, suerte con los celos. Para tu tranquilidad, ya no estoy en eso, ahora puedo seguir mi vida y tú con la tuya, y con lo que sea que estés haciendo con tu no prometido o… Todas las chicas de turno —escupió Anna con una molestia empezando a acumularse en su nuca.

Elsa la miró sorprendida.

—Hey, hey, espera. En primer lugar, no planeaba casarme, bueno, sí, por un rato hasta que entendí que no podía seguir de ese modo. Y en segundo lugar, Anna, no me enrollo con la primera chica que encuentre —una mueca le siguió a sus ojos entrecerrados—. Además no te quejaste ese día.

—¡Agh! Eres horrible —la pelirroja levantó las manos y se frotó el rostro después—. Lo sabía, estás tan atenta al maldito físico y el status y… ¡Yo lo sabía! Pero caí, caí totalmente con tu maldita timidez momentánea que luego… Vamos, tú sabes qué pasó luego. Juro que olvidé todas las veces que me ignoraste e ignoraste al mundo por estar tan cerrada en el tuyo, pero yo… Elsa, sólo quería entender, entenderte y hacer que supieras que estaba ahí. Y luego te dejé, porque sabía que me dejarías después, porque te ibas a ir, porque estuviste jugando todo ese tiempo y… Soy tan estúpida.

Elsa no dijo nada. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que la comida llegó junto con las tazas de chocolate y de pronto nadie tenía hambre.

—Recuerdo que te miraba a veces desde la habitación que se me había asignado con otras cinco niñas más —Elsa levantó la vista de su plato con el pastel de chocolate y miró a Anna con atención, aun perdida en algún punto de la historia de su vida—. Los chicos nunca me dejaron jugar al fútbol con ellos, decían que era muy pequeña, pero entonces llegabas y todos parecían amarte porque podías callar a todos con unas simples palabras. Siempre les insistí con que eras menor que yo, pero no parecía importarles nada de eso. Y los más grandes querían estar contigo solo porque les dabas chocolates, siento romper tu corazón —Anna sonrió con burla mal imitada. Elsa juró que sus ojos estaban aguantando las lágrimas.

Anna estaba hablando de su niñez.

—Tú me conociste cuando…

—Estaba en el orfanato, sí. Nunca nos presentamos, nunca pude acercarme a ti. Tu padre me daba terror y tú eres muy lejana. Casi imposible. Fui adoptada —los ojos de Anna sonrieron con sus labios—. Me mudé a unas horas de esta ciudad, hasta que cumplí dieciocho y empecé la universidad. Antes de cumplir veintiuno papá falleció, así empecé a trabajar con De Vil, si es lo que quieres saber. Necesitaba terminar de pagarme la universidad.

—¿Cuántos… cuántos años tienes, Anna?

—Cumpliré veinticinco en unos meses.

—Entonces sí eres mayor que yo.

—Sí, pequeña brabucona —Anna se burló—. Y aún así tuviste el control de todos esos idiotas.

—Era fácil, sobre todo si tenía a un grandulón como mejor amigo.

Ambas empezaron a comer sus postres, sintiendo al fin que el ambiente era librado de tanta tensión. Elsa intercalaba la vista del plato de Anna hasta su boca, aun no podía creer la rapidez con la que la pelirroja devoraba todo. Su mente estaba trabajando en un cuatrocientos por ciento, aunque aún se sentía en un letargo que le impedía creer que Anna la conocía desde hace tanto tiempo. Lo que era más frustrante en ese momento era… ¿qué sentía Anna por ella? ¿Y que sentía ella por Anna? Por esta, la que estaba frente a ella devorando todo a su paso, sin detenerse a limpiar las migas de pan que se habían quedado esparcidas por su boca. Esta misma Anna, que había demostrado ser mil cosas a la vez, que había demostrado ser más de lo que Elsa esperaba de alguien.

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —Elsa parpadeó y vio a lo que Anna se refería, sus galletas glaseadas que no habían sido tocadas.

—No, no, tómalo. Es todo tuyo —dijo.

Anna tomó el plato y comenzó a masticar sin gracia las galletas. Antes de darse cuenta, Elsa ya se estaba riendo de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cuestionó Anna sin entender.

—Bueno, que tengas tanta hambre. Y que te quepa tantas cosas dulces, ¿estás segura que tu estómago no sufrirá con todo lo que te has llevado a la boca?

Anna bufó y siguió masticando.

—He estado muchos años conteniéndome —confesó—. Ya sabes, tenía que ir al gimnasio y guardar una dieta rigurosa. Era horrible, no sabía cuánto extrañaba todas estas porquerías hasta que renuncié y volví a la vida de los mortales. Y esto es el paraíso, no me pienso mover. Definitivamente mis caderas van a sufrir las consecuencias, pero está bien, podré soportarlo.

—Creo que te sentará muy bien —Elsa dijo demasiado confiada.

Anna dejó de masticar y se sonrojó hasta el cuello.

—No es que te deba importar.

—Bueno, estabas muy delgada de las caderas. Apenas podía sostenerte.

—Y tú estás muy pálida, mujer de las nieves. Ahora cierra la boca.

Elsa soltó una carcajada, Anna parecía profundamente ofendida y avergonzada, pero afortunadamente pudo esconderlo en su pequeño berrinche.

—Nadie es perfecto —argumentó Elsa, metiéndose a la boca una poco de pastel.

—Amén —Anna respondió y, con un gruñido, bebió en el acto un poco de su chocolate que se había estado enfriando.

—Me gustas más así. Aunque debo decir que no me quejo de la imagen de ti que sostuve en mi cabeza todos estos meses.

La pelirroja se atragantó con su chocolate. Todas las cabezas de los comensales se fijaron en su mesa, ahora llena de platos vacíos como si las dos mujeres no hubieran probado bocado en días. Elsa se disculpó con la mirada y dio golpecitos a la espalda de Anna, que se había escondido entre sus brazos firmemente apoyados en la mesa. Su gorrito morado es lo único que salía a flote, con sus dos trenzas pelirrojas que se atenuaban con la iluminación amarillenta. No podía ser más adorable, hasta que levantó el rostro completamente rojo y Elsa supo que sí, podía serlo más y más, cada vez que quisiera.

—Eso… ya pasó. Olvídalo —ordenó, con un manotazo en la mano de la rubia que había empezado a sostenerla del hombro.

—No puedo.

—Claro que puedes, sé que puedes. Bloquéalo, elimínalo, déjalo ir. El pasado está en el pasado y… Joder, sólo mírame, no soy más esa Anna.

—Siempre serás la misma Anna.

—¿La misma? Tú ni siquiera me conoces, Elsa. Haz pasado de mi todo este tiempo y ahora sólo quieres… ¿qué quieres?

—Te quiero.

Elsa había hablado con firmeza, y se empezó a preocupar cuando Anna no contestó y sólo la estaba mirando con terror desde su sitio. Ella quería Anna, no podía haber otra explicación. Quería conocerla en serio, cada rincón de ella, cada característica, cada sentimiento y emoción que podía brindarle. Ese día Elsa estaba ahí como una chica completamente enamorada, dispuesta a dar todo y entregar todo en esa mesa, sin importarle lo que Anna hubiera hecho antes o después de conocerla.

—No puedes enamorarte de una desconocida.

—Sí, puedo, si es amor verdadero —Elsa le sonrió con dulzura.

—Hablas como si tuvieras ocho años.

—Déjame conocerte entonces, Anna. Sé mi amiga al menos, por favor. Olvidaré lo que quieras que olvide, es una promesa de scout. Podemos empezar de cero, de menos cero, en el limbo o el cielo. Lo que quieras, estoy dándote todo lo que tengo. Podemos… —Sus manos tomaron las de Anna entre las suyas. Le dio un leve apretón y esperó a que Anna se relajara —. Para mí aún sigues siendo la chica de gorro ridículo que se tropieza con sus pies en cada clase.

—Eso es lo menos romántico que me han dicho —Anna la fulminó con la mirada y se quitó el gorro, dejando ver su brillante cabello y su flequillo. Elsa se rio.

—Los amigos no deben ser románticos. Solo deben burlarse de ti y hacerte feliz —argumentó con diversión.

—Touché. Sigues siendo odiosa.

—Ese es mi trabajo.

—Supongo que puedo darte una oportunidad.

—Bien, sólo… Sólo prométeme que no me dejarás en la zona de amigos cuando te des cuenta de lo patética que puedo llegar a ser. Te quiero, te quiero al igual que…

—¡Sándwiches! —Anna interrumpió, rompiendo en un ataque de pánico cuando supo lo que Elsa diría.

—Eso es lo que iba a decir.

—Por supuesto.

—En definitiva.

Anna le sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez. No es que no estuviera loca por Elsa, lo estaba, estaba completa y realmente enamorada de ella desde la primera vez que la vio. Aunque no estaba segura si a la edad de nueve años podía entender eso. Había estado enamorada de Elsa desde que la vio entrar por la puerta del taller de pintura y descubrió que aquella rubia estoica era realmente Elsa Arendelle, la chica a la que miraba por la ventana del segundo piso y nunca se dio cuenta de su existencia cuando era pequeña. La cuestión era que no quería que Elsa estuviera con ella por culpa de una imagen errónea, aun no concebía que la chica estuviera colada por ella, cuando por un año entero ni siquiera recordó su nombre. No quería que se enamorara de la Anna del club, porque tampoco estaba segura si podía actuar de nuevo con esa seguridad. Quería que la mirara tal y como era, con todos esos desperfectos visibles, manías y ataques de ansiedad cuando el azúcar hacía efecto en su organismo. Quería que la quisiera aún bajo ese montón de estambre y ropa, bajo ese gorro ridículo que su madre le había tejido y con todas esas grasas acomodándose en sus caderas escuálidas que, por supuesto, había aprendido a mover con orgullo y vergüenza muy bien actuada.

Y ella quería conocer a Elsa. A la Elsa tímida, amable y respetuosa; a la Elsa segura de sí misma, sabionda y detestable. A la Elsa que la miraba y la derretía en dos segundos, que la hacía feliz con un gesto, una caricia, un beso. A la misma que se hundía en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones de último minuto. A ella, en todas sus partes unidas y desacomodadas.

—Anna…

—Mmm —murmuró cabizbaja.

Habían salido del café y ahora caminaban sin rumbo, posiblemente esperando que un taxi pasara por ahí y les hiciera más corto el regreso a casa. La noche se hizo más oscura y más fría. Anna se había vuelto a poner el gorrito y una bufanda que guardaba celosamente de entre su bolso de mensajero.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Siguieron caminando. Anna se rio por dentro, notando que Elsa tenía cierta manía con avisarla cada vez que quería besarla.

—Pensé que iríamos lento, lento, lento. Pensé que éramos amigas.

—Sí, bueno, por eso he pedido permiso. Como amiga.

—¿Besas a tus amigas?

—Eres mi única amiga.

—Definitivamente no sabes tratar a una entonces —Anna le dio un codazo, aligerando el ambiente.

—Nosotras no empezamos con el mismo pie. Fuimos a las grandes ligas.

—Agh, igual creí que olvidarías eso.

—Cierto, cierto, perdón. Es un no, supongo. Está bien, entiendo perfectamente, soy demasiado torpe a veces, mi madre solía decir que cuando estoy emocionada solo hablo y sigo hablando, como cuando estás muy enfadada y no…

Anna alzó un poco la cabeza y la besó. Elsa se tensó, porque realmente no esperaba tener los labios de Anna sobre los suyos esa noche. Ni ninguna de las siguientes, era por eso que había probado el terreno.

Los dedos de Anna se enredaron en su cabello y se hundieron lentamente, dándole un suave masaje que hizo que su cuerpo se relajara y fuera cayendo casi en un sueño. El beso no era nada pasional, sólo habían juntado sus bocas y se movían lentamente, más para sentirse juntas e ir eliminando una eterna barrera de guerras y batallas perdidas, que para probarse cuánto se estaban necesitando la una a la otra.

—Considéralo una tregua —Anna le dijo aún muy cerca de ella.

—Perfecto —apenas pronunció Elsa cuando Anna empezó a caminar lejos.

La siguió, entonces Anna llamó un taxi que se venía acercando por la avenida. Elsa sintió que debía correr hacia ella y pedirle que no se fuera. La pelirroja la miró de nuevo, ahora con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, después sacó rápidamente un bolígrafo de su bolso y con un impulso de sus pies, ya estaba a su lado de nuevo. Garabateó en la muñeca de Elsa su número de celular. El taxi estacionó. Elsa aún no podía moverse de su sitio y tenía todas las palabras atoradas en su garganta, era muy pronto para despedirse de Anna.

—Llámame. Todos los sábados estoy dando talleres en el orfanato, eso lo sabes muy bien ahora y antes, torpe. Y te juro, Elsa Arendelle, si vuelves a ignorarme o reírte de mis tropiezos, terminarás igual que Juana de Arco y su final trágico. Al menos serás una heroína.

Elsa asintió varias veces, creyendo totalmente en las palabras de Anna.

—Voy a estar tan cerca de ti que terminarás por hartarte, Anna. Es una promesa.

Anna rio y le dio un abrazo rápido. Subió al taxi y le echó una última mirada por la ventanilla ahora baja.

—También te quiero, al igual que romeo y Julieta, pero sin el drama final.

El hombre del auto amarillo las observó sin disimulo y ambas chicas rieron.

—Hasta pronto, copo de nieve. —Anna puso los ojos.

—Nos vemos, Elsa.

El taxi se puso en marcha y se fue alejando hasta perderse en una de las calles aledañas. Elsa juró que el aire que respiraba ahora tenía el aroma a las fresas recién cortadas, el aroma de Anna. Hoy podía suceder lo que sea, hoy estaba bien. Hoy estaba mejor, definitivamente mejor. Sobre todo cuando pensaba en ese cabello rubio fresa escondido en ese gorrito gracioso que ahora amaba.

FIN

* * *

**Y ese es el fin :'( vamos a las reviews.**

**Fate Leon: jojo espero que las dudas se hayan terminado con este final. Ya todo está bien jaja.**

**Danny: en realidad escribir el capítulo dos fue horrible de difícil, fue como iniciar escribiendo en chino XD. Créeme que cuando se escribe esas escenas lo único que sientes es preocupación acerca de lo mal que debes estar redactándolo todo. Luego cuando lees el capítulo te avergüenzas y decides publicar antes de echarte para atrás jaja. Espero que este capítulo final haya llenado tus espectativas.**

**Gorgino: jajaja no hay ningún problema con eso, me encanta que te haya gustado.**

**rawr-uke: gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos!**

**Egia: jajaja no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Espero que sea menos malo que bueno XD.**

**lykaios: muchas, muchas gracias por todas esas hermosas palabras. de verdad que son pan para la inspiración. Besos~**

**AnotherCrayUser: jajaja eres un amor, lo juro, me diviertes tanto con cada mensaje. La vida es muy extraña, sí, me alegra hacerte sonreir también, ahora todo el mundo nos llamará cursis lol. Jajaja todas sus reviews me inspiran, independientemente de lo que escriba en los capítulos *guiño, guiño*. Mis invitaciones son las más formales, sinceras y castas que jamás hayan existido, así que tranquilícese, no hará nada que no le guste jaja. Gracias por leerme, espero que el último capítulo también te haya gustado, y si no lo has leído, a qué esperas?! Si gustan tal vez pueda hacer un epílogo luego. Ya no sigo, o este capítulo se hará interminable jaja. Besos~. Pd: estoy invitándote totalmente, lo que no sé si podrá hacer ya que al parecer no tiene una cuenta en la página jaja. PD2: Se sorprendería de lo largo que se encuentra ese fic de mis emociones. Dramatismo puro en la expresión más caótica de mi escritura. PD3: yo responderé tus tratados siempre jaja. PD4: Eres de New York? Jaja **

**JuanCarlosValdezMedina: muchas gracias! De verdad aprecio todas sus palabras. Espero que le guste esta historia hasta el final.  
**

**Y07: las pequeñas cosas también son buenas jaja. Gracias por leerme. Abrazos.**

**Caeli18: muchas gracias! Jaja Elsa es toda una loquilla en este fic. Muchas gracias por leerme, disfruta el final y tal vez y solo tal vez haga un epílogo luego.**

**BrenBren: jaja no he malinterpretado nada, lo juro. Muchas gracias por proclamarse fan! Te adoro.**

**sakuradakota: jajajaja fuertes declaraciones, hacen que me cohiba, chicas. Por otro lado, me siento muy halagada y divertida. Muchas gracias por todas las palabras, son una aterna inspiración. Pronto tendré terminado el capítulo de Storm, lo tengo justo a la mitad, pero tenía que publicar en este fic. Besos~**

**Yui Tainaka: jaja discúlpame, suelo ser muy formal a veces. Te hablaré con más familiaridad, lo prometo. Ahora, quiero agradecerte primeramente por el dibujo que has hecho de mi fic, casi muero de felicidad cuando lo vi, aaaah, te adoro mil veces más. Voy a colgarlo en mi perfil para que puedan verlo más tarde. Ahora, qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que en general hayas disfrutado todo el fic. Muchas gracias por todo Yui, de verdad. Esta es la parte en la que te abrazo y no te suelto. Besos~**

**rustjaque: empiezo a entrenarme a escribir su seudónimo. Jajaja no puedo creer que lo hayas leído en un evento infantil XD es suicidio. fue muy difícil escribir ese capítulo, lo juro, sufrí demasiado intentando corregir los errores y no coherencia de todo. Espero de cualquier forma que haya sido lo suficientemente bueno. Pronto tendré el capítulo de la señorita Storm! No te suicid****es jaja. Pd: jajaja he muerto con tu posdata, no lo había visto de tal forma, sólo me pareció que De Vil era perfecta para ese papel. Abrazos~**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí y me siguieron en estos 3 locos, cursis y tontos capítulos. Como dije arriba, tal vez escriba un epílogo después, mientras estaré atenta a mi otro fic y otro que vengo planeando.  
**

**FrostDan**


	4. Epílogo

**Bueno... entonces aquí estoy de nuevo. Si soy sincera, no sabía exactamente qué escribir, así que espero no decepcionarlos con el epílogo. Gracias por acompañarme en el transcurso de esta historia que tuvo más (mucho más) éxito de lo que esperaba. Abrazos a todos.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Pd: ¿27 reviews en el último capítulo? Esto debe ser la broma más hermosa del mundo.**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Anna estaba de espaldas a ella, a dos metros de distancia; la penumbra de la sala siendo iluminada por la televisión encendida, sin sonido. Elsa levantó una ceja cuando la música comenzó a sonar y Anna empezó a moverse al compás de esta, lentamente, casi con agonía. Primero sus hombros y luego las caderas; las manos acariciando su cintura para luego subir a su pecho. La pelirroja giró medio cuerpo hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo, luego se mordió el labio inferior haciendo un gesto por demás, muy erótico. O eso era el supuesto.

Elsa empezó a reírse. Quizá en otro momento todo había sido un performance bastante placentero, pero cuando tenía a Anna ahí, vestida con un jersey muy ancho de su equipo de hockey favorito, un bóxer de hombre igual de grande, un nuevo gorro de color azul y sus enormes gafas, la escena terminaba por ser más tierna y absurda que otra cosa. Además de que la chica solo estaba jugando.

—¿Así que te gusta esto? —Anna caminó hacia ella, aun moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, como si realmente el movimiento se notara bajo toda esa ropa ancha.

—Es lo más sexy que he visto —Elsa le dijo, escondiendo otra risita tras su palma izquierda.

—Y es así como termina el amor. Oh, ya sabía que esto sucedería. Una deja de usar lencería y todo se va al caño.

Anna puso una mano en su frente y se desvaneció dramáticamente en los brazos de Elsa, misma que la sostuvo con el mismo dramatismo que se usan en las obras de teatro para interpretar la agonía final del héroe trágico.

—Has visto demasiadas telenovelas este mes. Y creo que tienes lo suficiente de series en Netflix.

—¡Hey! Se llama "llenarse de cultura". Además —Anna le dio un golpecito en el brazo—, has estado metida aquí viendo lo mismo que yo sin quejarte ninguna sola vez.

—De alguna u otra forma tenía que ganarte. Los sobornos de extra chocolate y helado a media noche no estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado.

—Mis caderas te lo agradecen.

Anna hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Elsa y suspiró ruidosamente. Su cuerpo se destensó con el sonido de la risa de la rubia y con las caricias que le daba a uno de sus hombros. Habían estado saliendo desde hace dos meses. Citas a ninguna parte, reuniones de películas, llamadas a media noche, visitas en el trabajo… Pero aún no eran nada. Es decir, estaban ahí juntas, abrazándose y hablándose cariñosamente como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que solo ellas. Estaban ahí, bromeando y tratándose como si fueran un matrimonio de años; pero no había nada. Nada claro al menos. Anna no sabía quién debía dar el primer paso. Sabía que Elsa no quería presionarla, y ella tampoco quería presionar a Elsa. Aunque realmente, ¿por qué se preocupaban por esas cosas? Ciertamente, ella podía seguir así por la eternidad si no fuera por el simple hecho que en dos meses no había tocado a la rubia como en verdad quisiera, y se estaba volviendo totalmente loca por toda esa tensión sexual y amorosa que tenían navegando por todo el ambiente. Casi se podía respirar.

—Anna, ¿te dormiste? —Gruñó a Elsa como respuesta—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama? Me iré en unos minutos, mañana tengo que ir a la oficina.

Se sentó. Seguía en las piernas de la rubia.

—¿Es algo importante?

—No, pero tengo que ir todos los viernes para que papá no pierda la cabeza.

—¿Tienes que ir mañana?

—… Puede ser.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—No es necesario que vaya, ¿conforme? Pero me tengo que ir o terminaré durmiendo aquí y no quiero hacer nada estúpido. Ya es muy tarde.

—Quédate.

Elsa la miró, ambas estaban calladas. Las palabras podían significar muchas cosas, pero Elsa no estaba dispuesta a interpretar cuando casi era media noche y su cuerpo estaba muy agotado. Además de que Anna solía usar términos muy confusos que, al final de cuentas, significaban todo lo contrario de lo que ella había imaginado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero que te quedes.

—¿Y por qué quieres eso?

Anna volvió a abrazarla. Pensaba en lo que diría. Elsa acarició su espalda, esperando con paciencia aquel pequeño ataque que de pronto le había dado.

—Porque quiero que hagas cosas estúpidas —anunció, como si el peso que tenía atorando en la garganta al fin se hubiera disipado.

Otra vez pensando. La palabra "cosas" era un término muy amplio y general, ¿qué se supone que significaba?

—¿Es una manera sutil de decirme que tengamos sexo a media noche? —preguntó Elsa casualmente.

Muy a su pesar, Anna se encontró riendo. Si lo ponía de esa forma, el romanticismo se perdía por completo, aunque realmente no sabía si su relación había tenido un poco de eso. Quizá era lo que le faltaba para que las cosas funcionaran y al fin la señorita Arendelle le hiciera la propuesta más cursi para iniciar un noviazgo lindo y duradero. Si era sincera, estaba rogando por un poco de cursilería gratuita.

Dejó descansar la cabeza en el hombro de Elsa. Al parecer era ella quien tenía que tomar las riendas del asunto o todo se estancaría en el mismo lugar hasta el final de sus días. ¡Pero quería que fuera Elsa la que hablara!

—¿Sabes algún poema? —le preguntó. Sintió cómo Elsa se removió en su asiento.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—No sé, creí que la señorita Elsa podría dedicarme los versos más cursis esta noche.

—¿A eso te referías con cosas estúpidas?

—¡Elsa!

—Ya, perdón; pero realmente no te entiendo.

—¿No tienes algo que decirme?

Anna se sentó a su lado ahora, tomándola de las manos y mirándola con un gesto que Elsa solo pudo traducir como preocupación pura. Ambas esperaban que la otra hablara. Nada estaba funcionando.

—No tengo ninguna enfermedad mortal, ¿por qué me miras así, Anna?

—¡Ya sé que no estás enferma! Aunque ahora empiezo a dudar sobre tu salud mental.

—Tal vez si fueras más específica y me dijeras exactamente qué es lo que quieres…

—Tú sabes qué quiero —Se acercó a ella y la tomó de las mejillas hasta que sus rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia.

—Anna, no puedo pensar cuando mi cerebro está buscando todos los dobles sentidos posibles a tu frase.

—¡Agh! —la soltó y se cruzó de brazos. Elsa se enderezó en su lugar y puso las manos sobre sus rodillas. Ambas con la mirada al frente.

Si Anna no quería nada esa noche, y posiblemente no aceptaría ni un beso, entonces Elsa no sabía qué es lo que quería. A veces las mujeres lograban ser muy complicadas. Estaba intentando por todos los medios posibles no apresurar nada con la pelirroja, no quería que terminara huyendo de nuevo y entonces esta vez no la volviera a encontrar; pero estaban haciendo todo juntas desde hace dos meses, ¿no era momento de que sucediera algo más entre ellas que sólo juegos y bromas que intensificaban más la tensión?

¿Quién se supone que daría el siguiente paso?

—Oh… —Elsa entendió todo al fin; y enseguida miró a Anna que ahora descansaba la cabeza en su mano derecha—. Entonces… ¿Hasta mañana?

—Hasta mañana —contestó Anna sin verla, tomando el mando de la televisión para ponerle sonido al fin.

¿Era su primera discusión? Elsa sonrió por lo bajo y se levantó. Cuando vio que Anna no se movería de su lugar y la ignoraría hasta que se fuera, se arrodilló y le quitó el mando para dejarlo a un lado del sofá en el que estaban sentadas. La tomó de las manos y frunció el ceño con preocupación, Anna seguía seria.

—Sí, estoy enferma —confesó.

—¿Qué?

—Que sí estoy enferma, no quería preocuparte, realmente lo siento, Anna. No sé cuánto tiempo me queda, y no quiero irme hoy de nuevo sin que lo sepas y esto que hemos formado se arruine por lo que me pasa.

La respiración de Anna se agitó, su gesto agrio se convirtió en una preocupación absoluta. ¿Elsa estaba enferma? ¡Qué demonios! Todo había sido palabrerías, ella no podía estar enferma, no podía… No podía…

—Yo… por qué… ¿por qué me lo dices ahora? —El llanto amenazando con salir.

—Porque soy muy torpe, creí advertírtelo. Porque… porque tal vez esté muriendo y tú no lo sepas, o no me creas y entonces luego pueda perderte.

Anna lanzó los brazos hacia ella y la apretó con fuerza.

—No vas a perderme, oh, por dios, no quiero perderte. No quiero perderte, no a ti, no a ti.

—Estoy enferma, Anna. Y sí, tenías razón, tal vez un poco demente; pero no de la manera en la que estás creyendo ahora.

—Elsa, yo estaba jugando, no quería que… Espera, ¿qué?

Anna se separó de ella cuando escuchó su risa; una amplia sonrisa adornaba los labios de Elsa. Ella no podía estar muriéndose de ningún modo.

—Eres un pedazo de culo —fue lo que le dijo y se levantó enfadada del sofá—. ¡No puedo creer que te haya creído!

Elsa no disimuló su diversión, pero la siguió hasta la cocina en donde Anna siguió gritando que jamás caería de nuevo en uno de sus juegos. Elsa vio cómo abrió la nevera y empezó a sacar helado y chocolates en barra.

—¿Querías algo cursi? Pues estoy loca por ti.

—No vas a ganar nada con eso, Elsa Arendelle —Anna se metió a la boca una cucharada de helado y la amenazó con la cuchara—. Estuve a punto de infartar ahí mismo, como si fuera lo único que me faltara.

—Estoy muy enferma, sí. Porque no sé de qué otro modo demostrarte que te amo. Así que no todo fue mentira, ¿no es así? Muero por ti, casi lo hago en serio. Iba a estar enamorada de un recuerdo toda mi vida, pero ahora estamos aquí y no sé qué más quieres.

Anna la miró suavizando el rostro.

—Eres una idiota.

—Y esta idiota se acepta tal y como es, y sigue amándote. Y puesto que ahora sabes que tengo el peor humor del mundo y aún no me has sacado de tu departamento después de tantas semanas, ¿aceptas a esta loca como tu novia?

Anna abrió la boca sin esperarse eso, aunque su mente estaba infinitamente agradecida porque Elsa se había decidido al fin; no con el método más convencional, pero ahora sabía que nada de ellas podía ser de ese modo. Se limpió una lágrima con la manga del Jersey y esquivó su mirada.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—Sí, pero igual voy a besarte.

—¿Por qué nunca dejas el efecto sorpresa en los besos?

Elsa dio dos pasos hacia ella con una sonrisa. En un instante, había capturado los labios de Anna con los suyos. Hundió sus manos en el cabello de Anna para acercarla más a ella, y ella tuvo que sostenerse de su cintura para no perder el equilibrio. Ninguna escaparía esta vez, y si de algo estaba segura Anna, era que no quería estar en ninguna otra parte del mundo que no fuera ahí mismo, fundiéndose con Elsa; Elsa que le debía muchas. Ahora estaba contemplando cómo cobrarle al menos una.

La mordió.

—¡Auch! Joder, Anna, ¡me mordiste!

—Eso es por la peor declaración de amor que ha habido en el mundo —Anna tomó a Elsa del cuello de la blusa y la miró amenazante—. Y esto… —le dio un beso donde había dejado una pequeña marca—. Es porque acepto —otro beso—. Y porque también te amo.

Elsa sonrió en sus labios y, por lo pronto, el dolor cesó.

* * *

Ahora sí, **FIN.**

* * *

**Y07: muchas gracias por todas las palabras. Me encantó escribir este fic, espero estar haciendo más apenas la inspiración me ilumine. **

**Fate Leon: ya estoy planeando más historias, gracias por leer esta hasta el final :)**

**JuancarlosValdezmedina: hey, gracias! Fue toda una aventura escribirlo.**

**Sakura-chan: espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. Gracias por leerme!**

**BrenBren: también me quedé con ganas de más con este fic, pero creo que ha quedado bien solo con esos capítulos. Algunas historias solo tienen que terminar. Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer todas mis historias!**

**M: Gracias por pasarte! Es todo un honor haberlos entretenido un rato con la historia.**

**Egia: al menos este fic ya ha dado fin :( pero espero que sigas disfrutando más de mis historias. Gracias por leer :)**

**Danny: muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario! Sigue disfrutando de mis demás fics (por el momento sólo uno en acción XD).  
**

**javiviyutronichi: muchas gracias! **

**Yui Tainaka: sí, quería que Hans estuviera en alguno de mis fics al menos XD, y bueno, tenía que ser el malo en este. Anna sólo huyó del problema, de lo que creyó el problema. Digamos que los papeles de Elsa y la pelirroja se invirtieron un poco en esta historia. En cuanto a su futuro... Digamos no son del tipo cursi jaja, pero definitivamente construirán algo lindo juntas. Nos estamos leyendo, Yui. Un abrazo.**

**lykaios: muchas gracias por las palabras! Estoy intentando actualizar lo más rápido posible el otro fic. Saludos!**

**sakuradakota: hay demasiaaado Elsanna... En inglés jaja. Gracias por todas las palabras lindas. Un abrazo.**

**Gorgino: gracias a ti! Saludos.**

**Nara375: oh, es que no planeaba que el fic fuera muy largo u,u incluso se me salió de las manos jaja. Fueron capítulos muy extensos. Y creo que ha terminado lo suficientemente cerrado como para meterle más drama. Simplemente era su final (?). Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer!**

**Caeli18: el gorrito de Anna fue algo muy random que se me ocurrió y que luego terminé amando XD. Gracias por pasarte, un saludo!**

**rustjacque12: oh, wow, gracias! Jajaja. Estoy segura que lo de la descendencia fueron palabras dichas muy a la ligera, pero me siento increíblemente halagada jaja. A ver, con respecto a tus dudas: Marshall es... Malvavisco XD recuerdas? El gigante de nieve que Elsa creó para hacer que Anna y Kristoff se fueran de su palacio. Gerda es una especie de nana para las hemanas, hay algunas tomas de ella en la película. También es, si no me quivoco, la protagonista del cuento de "La reina de las nieves", el mismo cuento en el que se inspiró Frozen. Creo que ya está todo aclarado :) muchas gracias por pasarte! Abrazos.**

**kikicai: por supuesto que estarán juntas, su amor es eterno XD. Gracias por leer!**

**Mancali: me alegra que hayas disfrutado la lectura! Un saludo.**

**Ritsuki Kurusawi: jaja muchas gracias!  
**

**HanazonoRomantic: yay! Es todo un logro hacer que esta historia les haya encantado, chicos. Muchas gracias!**

**AlexNeko1189: ustedes son increíbles. Casi me hacen llorar con todas esas hermosas palabras que me han dicho hasta ahora, realmente no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que disfrutan la historia y que no sólo se toman la molestia de leer, sino que me dejan estos comentarios y y... Definitivamente es el suficiente pago. Muchas, muchas gracias. Tendrás más Elsanna para disfrutar, eso es seguro. Yo me ancargaré XD. Abrazos!  
**

**TelloPost: gracias! esta historia es una más de mis desvaríos nocturnos, tal vez deba intentar llevar a la escritura cada uno de ellos jaja. ¿En serio dibujarías algo de este fic? Oh, cielo, ¿o ya lo hiciste? Jaja esto es emocionante, cada vez más personas se animan a dejarme sus hermosos fanarts. Revisa mi perfil, ahí puedes encontrar mi Tumblr, o puedes dejarme un MP o enviarme un correo electrónico. Es frostdan900(arroba)gmail(punto)com :) en verdad, gracias por leer, por comentar, por todo.**

**Lucine: siento no poder evitar la risa XD es que es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso. Ya tienes toda mi atención XD todos ustedes la tienen, así que por eso me esfuerzo por responder todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, de la misma forma en que ustedes se toman el tiempo de leerme y dejar sus pensamientos en este rincón. Creo que he dado muchas gracias hoy, pero lo repito, muchas gracias Lucine! Y en serio tienes un lindo nombre, tanto así que tal vez te lo robe para hacer una historia después jaja. Y respecto a tu último punto, no creo que lo pervertida me haga interesante XD pero gracias por hacer que se vea más atractivo jaja. Besos :)  
**

**Krystelcg19: mil gracias por la lectura, me anima mucho que cada vez más personas se animen a comentar. ¿Hablamos de personas increíbles? Todos ustedes lo son, me han feliz el día con cada review :). Un saludo!**

**Yane26: veo que muchos siguen también mi otra historia, realmente muchas gracias por todas sus palabras de afecto! También cuídate mucho, Yane. Abrazos!  
**

**Gir senpai: Hey! espero que los exámenes hayan terminado muy bien, gracias por pasarte a leer la historia. Acptaré con gusto los reviews de regalo ;). Saludos!**

**AnotherCrazyUser: usted, señorita, espero realmente que se encuentre bien. No se disculpe por no dejar comentarios, entiendo perfectamente que no siempre se podrá. Me alegra mucho, al menos, que pueda seguir leyéndome. No puedo decirle cuántos reviews quiero XD los que guste. Estaré contenta con lo que sea. Muchas gracias por pasarte!**

* * *

Gracias por todo, chicos! Definitivamente he roto mi record personal con reviews respondidos en un solo capítulo. Lamento si terminó siendo más largo que el propio capítulo. Cariños a todos~

FrostDan


End file.
